Music to My Heart
by h0neybunny16
Summary: Hermione has to go in hiding due to the fact that Bellatrix Lestrange escape from Azkaban and gathered some followers and won't stop hunting for her that left Harry (her best friend/brother) to panic including her father (Sirius) and made a silent decision to send her to Forks, Washington (her home town)... what happens when one of the wolves imprints on her. Summary is inside
1. Prologue

**Music to my Heart**

Summary: Hermione never expected to go into hiding against Bellatrix and a few followers for killing their 'dark lord' in Forks, Washington (Hermione's home town) after the war Voldemort lost with his down fall thanks to Harry and his friends most of the death eaters were captured or killed during the war but, not everyone is completely happy with the light side winning. Her best friend Harry with thier sons (Jason) Draco and Harry's son, Elias (Hermionie's adopted son) and Teddy (Harry's and Hermione's god son) are accompany them soon with Sirius (Harry's god father and Hermione's father) Remus, Tonks, James and Lily Potter with their family and close friends. after learning that Bellatrix Lestrange with a few followers escaped from Azkaban she's out for revenge and blood against Hemione wanting to torture her more where she won't stop killing any muggles to find them. Hermione's oldest siblings Zane, Roman, Klaus, Aries (Ariel or AJ) who's Sam's imprint and Max (who are twins as Leah's imprint along ]the twins (Roderico *Rocco" and Rocquelle "Rocky") who are both 5 yrs old (youngest siblings) been staying in Forks, Washington in hiding and kept their lives in the down low since then. What happens when Hermione meets with the old and new friends preparing herself for the magical war that out for her while dealing with love drama with their crazy ex's who not only toyed their emotions and feelings which isn't pleasant to say the least 'fantastic' but, the best part is that it involves only wizards, witches, but, wolves and vampires 'why me' I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight if I did the story plot would've been different to say the least.

Disclaimer: Seth is gonna have two imprints since Blaise is half veela and won't let go of his girlfriend 'Hermione' but, learns that he's also has another mate (cough*Seth*cough) where they're both conflicted by this and doesn't want to lose his girlfriends because of it; he also learns that his girlfriend has feelings for both him and Seth who also has a special place in her heart before they got together... so there's gonna be some drama between them but, not so much though. Seth will be the same age as Jake where they're both overprotective with thier 'imprint', cousins, family and friends where Jake is finally going to move on with his life thanks to Luna ^_^ loads of 'love drama' that Hermione is gonna learn that Bella known as Isabella Marie Swan (broke her cousins's heart) by toying with his feelings and emotions; she won't like the outcome. If you don't like then don't read. If you don't got anything nice to say then don't say anything at all; that's all I'm saying I won't have any negative comments or thoughts about this story... xoxoxo Kat

 _Main Characters._

 _Seth Clearwater x Hermione Granger x Blaise Zabini (three some)_

 _Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter_

 _Jacob Black x Luna Lovegood_

 _Neville Longbottom x Blaise Zabini_

 _Leah Clearwater x Niklaus Sirius Orian Jr Black III "Klaus" (OC)_

 _Sam Ulley x Aries Joelle Black "Ariel" (OC)_

 _Fred Wasley x Maxwell Neal Black "Max" (OC)_

 _George Weasley x Roman Black (OC)_

 **Prologue**

 **[Forks, Washington-La Push Reservation]**

 **Ariel's P.O.V.**

Ariel (known as Aries or AJ as Hermione's older sister) was just hanging out with the girls, Rebecca, Rachel, Kim, and Emily chatting abut who knows what when she got interrupted by her cell phone thinking it was her youngest sister mumbling to the girls that she'll be right back walking a few feet away from the bon fire but, turns out it was her cousin Draco who was apparently stressing out from her father's side.

"Hello?"

"AJ it's about bloody time that you picked up," a male voice stressing out in low tones "Usually you would pick up after 2 rings when I call," he says being in hiding and away from her love ones made her cautious because of it.

She recognized his voice while being a bit skeptically about it "Who...who is this ..." she asked not recognizing her cousin's voice due to the fact that his voice was too low at the moment.

In case you're wondering me and my brothers been living in Forks, Washington for almost two years with the twins our youngest siblings Roderico (Rocco) and Rocquelle (Rocky) who are now 5 years old because we were in hiding due to the fact of the war; our youngest sister Hermione is currently in England on the run with two her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley unfortunately she's currently dating him at the moment and begged me to give Ron a chance since she respected my opinion the most so I told her as long as he makes you happy cookie that's what matters to me which she happily smiled giving me a hug; that was before I was told by the news from our cousin.

"I'm hurt Lil Red after how many mirror calls, phone calls, texts, etc you really can't recognize your own cousin," he says leaving her quiet where he continued to talk with a tired sigh "That hurts straight in my broken heart," he sarcastically says.

"Drake... is that you...?" I whispered.

"Yes AJ took you long enough dearest cousin," Draco replied.

I blinked my eyes shaking my head a bit "Sorry it's just your voice sounds really different ..." I began to say licking my lips nervously giving my brothers a serious look which they excused themselves to join me "Not that I don't appreciate you calling me Drake but... usually Mia would call at this hour where is she?" I asked.

Draco held his breath "She uh ... can't talk on the phone at the moment," he says.

"Oh...and why not .. Drake please tell me," I whimpered on my baby sister where he cut me off "Alright I'll tell you Lil Red and trust me I want to murder Weasel right now after what he did to her," he spats angrily.

"What is it .." I asked concerned "Drake what did he do... and you kinda scaring me," I whispered.

"No she's not hurt physically ... not since the war at least not that I know of anyway but, emotionally... I'm not going to lie AJ... she's isn't close to being okay...recently this morning we just found out that Weasel been cheating on her with his ex girlfriend of a bimbo Lavender Brown for about 7 months during their relationship of 2 years being together that we had to hear this from Neville, Seamus, Dean and Luna when we got back from our mission," Draco spats in anger.

 **(Silence broke down thru the conversation until) ...**

 **"HE DID WHAT?!"**

 **"LET ME AT HIM.?!"**

 **"I'LL KILL HIM THAT ... THAT BLOODY BASTARD!?"**

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS HE!? I KNEW SHE WAS WAY TOO GOOD FOR THAT LOW CHEATING BACKSTABBER ARSE GIT?!" Zane snarled overprotective older brother/papa mode.

"GUYS!?BLOODY HELL SHUT UP!?" I screamed at my brothers who were currently arguing planning on killing Ron where they pouted grumbling under their breaths "Sorry guys but, I can't hear Draco now will you please calm down until he tells us what happen," I scolded at them nodding despite how they wanted to kill Ron as much as I do

"Sorry Drake," I apologized to my cousin which he waved it off thru the mirror call "Why weren't we notified about this before," I protested ignoring my brother's comment calmly I might add.

"We didn't find out till this morning because we just got back from our mission when the news spread faster then you can blink and we were about to tell you guys what happen but, after what that Weasel did to Mia we had to make sure she was okay which she wasn't when we found her at the apartment she kept rocking back and forth mumbling to herself that we had to take her out of there after we found the whole place practically destroyed that she had some cuts on her hands; she hasn't been eating or sleeping that well except going to work non stop... it took a couple of weeks which landed two months to get Mia to open up to us and luckily Blaise got her to talk and that's how we found out," Draco explained stressing over this.

I ran my hand thru my hair with a stressful sigh where I felt my fiancee Sam kissing me on the shoulder which I gave a small smile "What exactly happen I thought they were happy Drake at least that's what we thought anyway," I asked until Roman grabs the phone before I can hear his answer.

"Drake it's Roman what happen!?Is she okay that's a stupid question of course she's not okay ?! what the bloody happen Drake!?" he says freaking out waving his hands dramatically as I tried to get my cell phone back but, unfortunately he's to tall for me to reach and left me to pout.

"Mia walked on them on their two year anniversary when he tried to explain saying it was one time thing which was a total lie they been sneaking in and out from the past seven months thru their whole relationship and well let's just say it's not pretty that it took both me and Blaise to hold down Harry from doing anything physically; when Weasley told him that she didn't give him 'his needs' it made Harry lost his temper and told him that she is way too good to even consider hurting her for that matter and started punching him non stop... that it took all of us to get him off that even Weasley's brothers tried to stop him from killing that bastard and trust me it wasn't pretty, Luna was even angry too that she hexed him where it hurts in the sensitive areas," he explained.

"Poor Mia... " AJ whispered as Sam kissed her on the shoulder which I had a feeling he can hear this where I continued to talk "So where is she staying?" I asked.

"When we got back this morning Luna left tons of messages that we didn't know where she was, we even apparated to their apartment which was destroyed by the way that we freaked out thinking something happen to her but, that was before Luna found us telling us that Mione apparate to her house crying telling her what happen," Draco began to say where I can tell he straining himself from killing him "And since Mia is staying with Luna right now we even offered to let her stay with us which she agreed but, also wanted to stay with her since she can't stay in her apartment because Luna broke up with Rolf Scamander since he's too jealous on their close relationships with her friends which we happily agreed to let her stay so she's staying with us as well; we even made sure that our place was extra hidden from the public eye that we made sure it was under powerful wards from unwanted visitors to not come in unless it was family or close friends," Draco explained.

"That's horrible poor Luna," Ariel whispers then pauses for a moment "I never did like that git but, still ... poor Lulu," she sighs.

"I wanted to kill him too but, Luna told us there was no need since she took care of it," Draco comments then paused for a moment "Which is not even half of the story guys," he scoffs.

"What do you mean... that's not half of it ..." I asked narrowed on his tone willing to kill someone at the moment.

 **Roman's P.O.V.**

"Apparently that slag of a girlfriend that he cheated with is currently pregnant with his child and they were celebrating for their new baby when Mia walked on them," Draco sneered.

"OH HELL NO!?" Ariel exclaimed leaving the pack a bit startled and jumped from her outburst "NOT ON MY WATCH SHE WON'T ... THAT BIMBO IS GOING TO END UP IN A DEAD COMA ONCE I'M DONE WITH THAT BASTARD!?" she snarled with an _'angry'_ pop leaving Draco to yelp in surprise leaving me and my brothers to watch the scene.

"AJ don't do that," Draco scowled.

"WHERE ARE THEY!?" Ariel darkly replied ignoring his scowl.

"At the burrow," Draco began to say then paused for a moment "Oh and one more thing ... give this to Harry would you, you'll find him, and your dad Sirius beating the shit out of him it's important I just got word from Luna and Nev with the news at the office before I left work," he says leaving her to nod at this then made another 'pop' at the burrow with the murderous look on her face.

As for Sam he whimpered looking around for his imprint leaving me to sigh "Roman where did-" he began to say where I cut him off "She'll be back either tomorrow or 2 days tops Sammy boy," I smirked.

Sam had this odd look on his face whimpering "Alright then... are you sure she's-" which I cut him off "I promise she's fine she just has ... 'unfinished business' to take care of which would explain why she left. It involves our little sister lying cheating bastard of a git boyfriend/fiancee considering we will never. and I mean ever consider him in our family. We just learned that that git of a boyfriend been cheating on her from the past seven months of their 2 yrs relationship after he purpose to her 2 weeks ago," I explained while he had a blank look o his face.

He stared at me for a long moment since he's very overprotective with Hermione since they're best friends and considers themselves as siblings "Is-is she okay?" he whispered with a growl protectively.

I took a deep breath "I don't know ... from what our cousin Draco told us she hasn't been eating or sleeping that well except going to work non stop ... it took a few weeks for Draco, Harry and Blaise to find out what happen even though she hasn't said much but, they're very worried... that was until she opened up to Blaise... they're practically best friends... it's gonna be a miracle before she becomes herself again," I whispered.

"I know you can't ... tell me everything on what's going on but, just know that I'm always going to protect Ariel and everyone that I care about you do know that right?" Sam asks.

I soften a bit knowing this secret was killing Ariel for not telling him everything but, she had to keep it as a secret to protect our sister "I know ... and believe me AJ trust you with her life but, with everything that's going on in England we're just .. doing this to protect our sister along with our friends and family..." as I paused for a moment before I continued to talk "Besides... once Ariel is ready to to tell you the truth... it would be explain why we're back in Forks in the first place and from there we'll tell you everything," I explained.

Sam nodded at this licking his lips nervously "Mia isn't in trouble is she?" he asked.

My brothers and I looked at each other with worried looks where Klaus decided to speak up "I wouldn't say she's in trouble per say ... but, there are some people out there that are after her and her friends but, that's all we can tell you, I rather that you wait till Ariel tells you the truth before anything else," he explains.

"I know I'm still.. new at this 'whole magic' junk but, let me know what I can do since I consider Mia as my little sister just like you guys," Sam comments.

"Of course Sammy boy we'll be sure to let you know, brother in law," I smirked leaving him to cough embarrassingly.

Sam took a deep breath shaking his head amuse "R-right ... I still can't get that out of my head though that you're siblings with Ariel and Mia no doubt along with Jake's, Becca's and Rae's cousin at that, I'm still stunned by that," he comments.

"Believe me we felt the same way," Klaus replied.

"Besides you should get used to it Sammy boy when you date one in our family we're practically a package deal," Max smirked.

"I know but, what about you guys though aren't you gonna kill him too as much as I want too I can't just leave the reservation," Sam comments.

"Oh believe me we'll have our revenge against the little lying little twerp as soon as AJ comes back which shouldn't be long since we have the twins to think about," Max growled curling. his hand into a tight fist that was turning pale white

Sam thought long and hard for a moment where he offered "You know I'm sure Billy will be happy to watch over the twins while you go to England with your 'unfinished business' with that bastard," he explained.

"You're actually gonna let us go to England," I asked all surprise.

"Of course even though I don't know the guy very well I'm pretty sure you're still want to murder him after what he did to Mia and we'll watch the twins you know we consider you guys as family right," Sam comments.

Zane, Max, Klaus and I looked at each other _'let's go,'_ and _'I'm going to make sure he slowly I beat the shit out of him painfully'_ look where Klaus made a sigh "Let me just let Leah know and we can leave in 20 minutes," he offered.

"Sounds good," I smirked.

Klaus walked to his girlfriend Leah telling her what's going on; the whole pack knows our secret being wizards and witch after telling them that they can't tell anyone which they agreed after Sam and Leah told both Klaus and Ariel that they're their imprints; they weren't a bit surprised since they knew about them being shape shifters except being attracted to them both in fact it made both Sam and Leah happy about their reaction since they were ex lovers; it took a long time before Sam and Leah became friends but, weren't as close as before though.

Once Klaus and Leah bid their 'good bye' and telling her he'll be back in 2 days which she pouted that she'll miss him terribly but, understood why since she too want to kill the bastard from hurting her older sister since they grew up together in La Push when they were young before they moved to London.

"I gave uncle Billy Rocco and Rocky's bags full of extra clothes, toys, etc for the next 2 days at most this weekend and told us that he'll be happy to watch his young nephew and nephew while they take care with Ron for hurting his sweet niece back in England," Klaus commented leaving us to nod at this; most of everyone who knew Mia wanted to help murder that bastard who would hurt their sweet Mia but, knew it was their doing.

"Perfect let's go we'll see you in 2 days Sammy boy," I smirked.

"How many times must you call me that," Sam scowled.

"As many as I want since we're practically family dear brother in law," Max smirked leaving him to sigh and shook his head.

"Get out of here you goofs before I change my mind," Sam comments leaving us to chuckle as we apparate with 'four pop' to meet up with their cousin Draco who yelped in shock where he made a sigh "Weasel is in the Burrow along with your dad, unce James, Remus, Harry, and AJ in case your wondering," he says.

"Thanks dear cousin we'll catch up later," Max smirked.

"Actually I'm going with you there's no way I'm going to let that Weasel get away with it since I'm done with my work," Draco scowls.

"Then by all means join us dearest cousin," Zane smirked leaving Draco to smirk evilly.

"Oh believe me I will; Weasley is going to wish he never messed with my family especially Mia," Draco says with a murderous look.

 **[back at Number 12 Grimmald Place]**

 **Zane's P.O.V.**

"So what exactly happen Drake?" I asked.

"Well... it happen this past afternoon we just got back from our mission back with both Harry and Blaise when we overheard Weasel talking to his co workers that 'Mia' was the one that cheated on him with Oliver Wood which was a complete lie since Oliver Wood is out of the country; he's currently living in Ireland with his wife and kids living in a peaceful life when he heard this rumor he apparate about to beat the crap out of him since Oliver and Mia are good friends despite how they're ex lovers; their break up was mutual so when he heard this he was very upset about it," Draco began to say sitting between his boyfriend Harry and his best friend Blaise drinking pumpkin juice both Klaus and Ariel went to back to La Push due to the fact that both her fiancee Sam and Leah Klaus girlfriend is waiting for them that left me, Max and I to stay behind to hear the story.

"Oh but, I thought Harry was dating Ginny the youngest and the only girl in the Weasley's family," Roman comments leaving them to flinch.

"They broke up a year ago although Ginny told the press they were still dating despite the rumors even though it's not even true," Draco scoffs at this.

"Really you mean to tell me that both the youngest siblings been causing nothing but, trouble for you guys?" I narrowed my eyes thinking murdering thoughts right about now.

"Drake and I didn't start to date at least 5 1/2 months ago although we kept our relationship under wraps before we went public about our relationship," Harry quickly added.

"Ohhh," My brothers and I replied leaving him to nod at this.

"When did that happen?" I asked.

"Well you know how both Draco and Blaise are half veela," Harry began to say leaving us to nod as he continued to explain the story leaving us to drop our jaws ins shock (20 minutes later) ...

"Well, well who knew you had it in you Harry ol' bean," Max smirked leaving Harry to blush hiding his face against his boyfriend Draco's shoulder leaving the others to chuckle.

"Anyway back to the story ... it wasn't until we got back this morning when Weasley been bragging about his break up with Mia not a lot of people believed it though especially Neville, Seamus, Dean and Luna since they were the ones who told us first hand and found out about it and let's just say it brought a lot of tension in the office considering Mia apparate to Luna's place before Nev, Seamus and Dean found out," Blaise began to say with a tired sigh leaning against his chair and continued to talk "They practically lost their tempers with that good for nothing bastard when we all heard Weasel bragging about it that's when Luna calmly went thru the crowd and trust me you do. not. want to. piss off Luna since she's bloody scary with Mia put together telling everyone that what he said was a lie when she threw a bunch of pictures at him roughly which was evidence about him and Lavender kissing among other things and hexed him with boils "Ronald. Billus. Weasley... I'm ashamed to call you my friend ... what you did to Mione is even worst then Nargals killing your brain juice and I hope you drowned in it," she snarled which left a lot of us confuse when she said that that neither of us saw her punch that bastard straight in the face which left Dean, Seamus and Neville to punch him that pounce for telling him he should be ashamed cheating on their sister like that where Seamus told him that he and Mia aren't even together due to the fact that he's gay and dating Dean from the past two years you bloody idiot which left everyone widen their eyes in shock when they heard his outburst where he threaten him to tell everyone the bloody truth or he'll hurt him worst then Harry and the others put together with hexes that he'll end up in the coma," he explained as Blaise drank fire whiskey to calm himself down where Harry finished it the story "Until Ron couldn't tell anymore hexes from everyone that he was close too he practically confess the truth the only reason he cheated on her was because she wasn't giving him 'his needs' and since he purposed to her she still wouldn't give in and called her a 'know it all bitchy prude' which left me to beat the shit out of him that left Fred, George, Bill and even Percy to hold me, Blaise and Draco us back from killing that bastard for saying such a thing he even commented on how me and Mione betrayed him and Ginny for being friends with these two lots including Pans which it's stupid to say the least since he knew that both Draco and Mione are second cousins stupid ass git" he growled.

"HE DID WHAT?!I WILL KILL THAT BLOODY BASTARD RIGHT NOW!?" I exclaimed standing him about to hurt him but, my dad held m back "I think he got enough beatings for one day son don't you and believe me I want to kill him too but, right now we got important matters to discuss," my dad explained leaving me to stiffly nod at this after I calmed down as we heard the rest of the story

"Your right dad... but, I still don't like that bloody arse git," I grumbled leaving him to agree with my statement.

"Neither of us do Zane," uncle James replied nodding at this.

"Well ... before Harry and I got together... it gets even worst mate ... Weaslette decided she wanted Harry back after she claimed she's staying by her brother's statement by calling Mia 'a overworking slag bitch' and told him it was over 6 1/2 months ago," Draco spats angrily.

"She didn't," Roman growled.

"Ohhh believe me she did Roman right in front of Harry ... me and Blaise were held back by Theo from killing her when we all heard that since we all know how Blaise felt about Mia before we found out that we're half Veela.. you can say it made Harry flinch and cringe thru his jaw when he heard this and told her the only reason they been dating was because he was 'the boy who lived' or 'the chosen one' where she thought he wasn't who she thought he was when reality hit her that he had flaws just like everyone else that she lost interest and also said they weren't meant to be," Draco began to say where he held his breath "Oh and before we left Blaise somehow got free as he trapped Weaslette before she can escape by his icy glare calling her a 'worthless tramp and whore put together' among other things that I rather not repeat and told her to watch her back since he can ruin both hers and Weasley's career at that' if he finds out that they gonna cause anymore trouble since they know where those traitors live and we left afterwards; we never talked to them except when they cause trouble for us," he explained.

"Bloody hell you really said that to Weaslette Blaise," I blurted out turning to Blaise who had a smirk then rethinking what he explained "Wait you and Drake are both half veela's when did this happen?" I asked.

"We found out from our birthday that passed recently but, I didn't want to rush my relationship with Mia but, I told her the truth which she agreed to get to know me better but, knew that if I don't find my mate I'd end up dead and neither of us want that so she eventually agreed to date me to see how it goes and we been dating since although no one knows except Drake, Harry, Sirius, Mr and Mrs. Potter, Professor Lupin with his wife along with my parents, siblings, Drake's parents and now you guys," Blaise comments.

"Just like I didn't want to rush with Harry but, eventually we found each other thru out the past 3 months before we found out about Weasel cheating on Mia at the time she knew about our relationship and kept her promise since then before we got serious," Draco quickly added.

"So wait you guys are dating now I thought Ron and Mia broke up today," I blurted out.

"Actually they broke up weeks ago we just barley found out this morning because we came back from a mission remember," Draco replied.

"Oh yeah," "Forgot about that" "Cool" we both replied rethinking the conversation before we apparate to beat the crap out of Weasel at the burrow.

"Congratz mate," I smirked to Blaise then became serious "Hurt my sister or I'll break you neck that you'll end up in a coma Zabini god son or not," I told him.

"I can never hurt her Zane she's the love of my life and that's never going to happen," Blaise told me sincere which I nodded in approval.

"I'm glad to hear that Blaise because I rather have you date my little sister than that cheating bastard," I growled.

"Glad to know I got your approval," Blaise smirked leaving us to nod at this.

"Us too," Roman and Max both replied.

"What happen after you guys walked out and did you really say that to them Blaise?" Max asked.

"Yes I did and trust me I can do a lot of worst if it wasn't for the fact that Fred, George, Charlie, and Billy holding me off before I can do anymore damage and believe me I can ruin their lives less than a second and they'll be destroyed," Blaise coldly says.

"Well damn," I blurted out.

"Believe me it was stressful to say the least," Harry tiredly says.

"What else happen?" I asked.

"Well somehow word got out about my break up with Ginny spread faster thru the press before you can blink as they heard me and Mione's break up with the youngest Weasley's now that we're both 'single' both witches and wizards wanted to date the both of us and even offered their 'services' just to be in the lime light but, neither both me and Mione refused to associate with them since we're always working ... after awhile it calm down but, that was before we learn the bad news this morning ... and it's one of the reasons why Draco called in the first place," Harry replied.

"What you mean to tell me it gets worst after this? It's not bad is it?" I asked raising my eyebrow at their serious tones.

"Well I'm not going to lie but, it's really bad ... we didn't find out till Percy busted into our doors rapidly freaking out about it who told both Nev and Luna who told us about the dreadful news 2 days ago ... from the ministry that my crazy aunt Bellatrix Lestrange escaped while gathering some followers for revenge and out for blood more pacifically against Mia's and Harry's put together, apparently during the war wasn't enough for my crazy aunt from wanting to torture Mia for even killing her 'dark lord' until she died in her last breath," Draco frantically waved his hands dramatically and worried in both sides leaving us to panic and gotten very pale when we heard that our estrange aunt wants revenge against our little sister but, before either of us can say anything he cut us off "Now I know what you guys are thinking ... which is why me and Blaise decided that both Mia and Luna should stay with you guys in your home town in Forks, Washington until we capture my aunt and the followers she gathered; word got out that she's gathering a lot of werewolves, vampires to join her for revenge against us and won't stop finding them; we even tried to look for her today but, we haven't found anything no clues nothing not even her whereabouts and believe me guys she won't bloody stop killing anyone in sight until she finds both Harry and Mia," he explained.

"SHE'S WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed standing up except aunt Lily since she just barley sat down.

"How the bloody hell did she escape I thought Mia killed her," Max appalled by this.

"She thought she did too but, apparently it wasn't her ... it was someone else since we never identified the body thinking she was already dead since she blew her up," Harry says leaving us to blankly stare at our god son.

"Blow,"

"Her"

"Up"

"What do you mean she bloody blow her up?!" I exclaimed.

"She blew her up mate trust me I was just as shocked as you were when she told me this," Harry says patting me on the back leaving me to lean against the couch in shock "That's before we found out she's out there alive and escaped from Azkaban by gathering followers all over the world there were rumors she was alive but, we didn't want to believe it until Draco recognized her signature from killing the muggles that's when we knew it wasn't just a rumor it was true" he explained.

"Does Mia know... about Bellatrix Lestrange escape from Azkaban," Max panic tone.

"Not yet ... she's been ... overworking herself with work that she didn't bother to sleep or eat for that matter we had to beg her to eat which left her to huff and eventually she started eating again. I'm not going to lie it took awhile for her to get back to herself but, eventually she's starting to show some color at least that left me to less worry then usual" Blaise quickly added.

"I see... and when are you gonna let her know about this? You know she hates when people hates secrets from her right" I asked.

"I'm not sure... although as soon as we figure out our plan... I have to talk to Mione about it there's no way in bloody hell I'm going to lose my best friend who's like a sister to me ... I already lost so many people back in the war .. hell I almost lost my godfathers, both my parents, Fred, Remus and Tonks because of the death eaters but, luckily both Mione and Luna saved them before they can do anything which I'm very thankful for that," Harry quickly added leaving his parents to nod at this.

"Yes we're very eternal grateful for our niece and god daughter saving us when they did I don't think I can bare losing my baby boy again we already missed when he grew up there's no way I'm losing my son again because of that crazy blint," aunt Lily replied leaving Harry to blush as he hide against his boyfriend Draco's shoulder which left everyone to chuckle.

"I agree and we'll do everything we can to make sure Mia and Luna are extra protected and safe Harry you can count on that," Roman explained.

"I'm glad I had a feeling you guys would agree to this which is why I insisted that Harry goes with the girls we been arguing about it where he wanted to stay behind and help but, Sirius agreed that they should be in hiding since my crazy aunt is out for blood for them both," Draco comments.

"It's true she'll do anything to kill you both Harry you have to be in hiding with Mione," uncle James replied after being silent thru the conversation.

"But, dad I can help there's no way I'm losing you guys again I just barely got you guys back 2 yrs ago ... I can't ... just not help dad," Harry emotional comments.

"I know sweetie but, you have too .. even though no one knows that both your father and I are alive except a few order members but, we have to do everything we can to protect you and Mione it's the only way Harry," aunt Lily agreed with her husband then quickly added "Besides... your father and I discussed this that we're gonna be leaving England so we can live our lives like we should be but, for right now we'll go in hiding in America since it's the last thing they'll look at least at this town that we'll be staying in anyway," she explained.

"Where are you guys thinking of going?" Dad asked.

"Forks, Washington you don't really think we're going to leave do you Padfoot," uncle James smirked leaving dad to teared up hugging his best friend.

"You too uncle Remus?" Roman asked.

"Yes it's the only way Ryo me and Dora both agreed for the safety of Teddy and her mother she'll be also coming with us so we can be away from England since it's too dangerous for anyone to stay here anymore since Dora is also pregnant except with twins, I'm going to be a dad again" Remus replied which we congratulate him.

"Then it's agree we're officially leaving England and live in Forks, Washington I'll phone my cousin asking if he knows a place where we can live," Dad exclaimed.

"Actually dad... when me, Roman, Max, Klaus, and Ariel moved to Forks, Washington to keep our lives in a low profile there's two free houses that's for sale AJ asked uncle Billy to keep a look out for us before we arrived there which it's perfect you can ask aunt Cissa to look there Drake," I suggested.

"Really," Draco perked up "That's perfect where is it located I'll contact my mum first thing in the morning since it's getting really late and everything," he explained.

"It's 3.4 miles away from the town but, the area is in La Push that's where me and the guys currently live right now but, since Ariel is currently living with her fiancee Sam which he's our childhood friend back home I wasn't sure if you remember dad but, he's Mya Ulley's son," I replied turning to my dad.

"Mya's son Sam oh yes I remember her I haven't talked to her in so long, it's been awhile since I last heard her or your uncle Billy for that matter I need to mental note to call your uncle Bill soon" Dad replied blinking his eyes hearing the news.

"She's good dad I'm sure she'll be ecstatic to see you just like uncle Bill," I replied leaving him to laugh.

"Anyway AJ is living with Sam right now while Max is staying with us along with Rocco and Rocky who's being watched by uncle Billy right now before we left in case your wondering; while we're away in business usually AJ would be the one watching the twins unless it was really important we would switch to watch them," I explained.

"Oh that's good they're growing up so fast I can't wait to see them again," aunt Lily smiled at this.

"I'm sure they would love that aunt Lily," I replied with a smile.

"It sounds like we found the perfect place now we just need to figure out a plan before we do anything without the press or anyone finding out about it" Draco comments.

"We'll talk about it in the morning I'm too tired Drake," Harry complained leaving Draco to tap him on the nose.

"I know love," Draco comments.

"We'll let you know beforehand guys where you can tell Ariel and Max about it," Blaise quickly added.

"Sounds like a plan and we'll let uncle Billy know so that way you can buy the houses and everything," I offered.

"Sounds like a plan night all," Blaise says with a tired yawn.

"Night Blaise we'll see you guys later we're gonna head back even though we just arrived here hours ago I don't want to worry AJ or Max to much ya know," Klaus replied.

"I figured as much we'll continue to contact thru the two side mirror boys," Dad smiled giving us a farewell hug "Be careful out there boys," he says.

"We will dad night," I replied.

"Night boys and tell AJ, Max, the twins that we send our love hmm?" dad replied.

"Will do," we replied and apparate home.

 **~*~End of Prologue~*~**

 **So what do you guys think?... this takes place after DH (part 2) in Harry Potter and Twilight: Eclipse since I changed a few things ... just to clarify though Hermione found out she was adopted before she lost her adopted parents (who just happens to be her god parents) and found out that she's the youngest daughter of Sirius Orion Black and cousins with Draco Malfoy; she's currently dating Blaise Zabini and going strong while for Draco Malfoy is dating Harry Potter; they kept their relationship secret to avoid the wizard press.**

 **If you any question let me know ^_^**


	2. Ch I: Cheating & Ariel's Secret

**Chapter One: Betrayal & Ariel's Secret Confession**

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯) *¨`*• ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

 _Preview on last chapter: Draco called Ariel to tell her dreadful news about their youngest sister who just recently got her heartbroken from .Wesley (her ex fiancee) who she walked in on him on top of his ex girlfriend of a whore (Lavender Brown) telling him to go faster which left her in shock; you can say Hermione was pissed very pissed at the scene and hexed him like no tomorrow_

 _Her older brothers Zane, Klaus, Roman, and Max both went to pounce on the little twerp who dared to hurt their baby sister along with AJ who had a murderous look on her face after telling their uncle Billy to watch the twins (Rocco and Rocky) their youngest siblings to stay away from their sister_

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯) *¨`*• ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

 **[6 1/2 months ago] ...** _(a/n: Hermione just recently found out that her fiancee Ron of 2 yrs been cheating on her with his ex girlfriend Lavender after she told her that she's pregnant with his child; in another note I don't like Lavender never have never will just so you're clear on that)_

 **Hermione's P.O.V.**

"Hermione, baby please let me just explain," Ron cried; I slammed my suitcase shut with a wave of my wand.

"Explain what Ronald ?! What is there to explain not only that I have to find out thru the Daily Prophet that you've been cheating on me with your slut of an ex girlfriend. All I need to know is for how long?" I asked; I had gotten home from work since 4:45 in the morning after pulling an all-nigher at work; I just hope to slip into my bed with my fiancee but, when I arrived home I found Ron rolling around in my bed with Lavender underneath him.

He mumbled something incoherently and I looked at him expectantly "Well?!" I hissed.

"About 7 months," Ron finally said.

"So for 7 months of our two year relationship you have been cheating on me with your ex?! How could you Ron... so what the other night when you purpose to me was a lie too was that it so you can have sex with me whenever you want it doesn't work that way?! Not with me and you knew that ?! " I angrily screamed throwing the vase at him which he ducked that left Lavender to squeak in fear.

Ron was silent.

"Well!? I'm waiting?!" I spats angrily when he didn't say anything I continued to talk "You know what I don't want to know I hope she was worth it Ronald don't contact or look for me because by the time I leave you won't find me near this place EVER. AGAIN!?" I spats after I hexed him with lots of boils. I felt the tears start well into my eyes but, I forced them back. I won't let him see me cry.

"Herms she's pregnant," Ron last words said leaving me to stop before I hexed him.

"I hope it was worth it Ronald," I spats throwing my engagement ring which he winced at how hard I harshly threw it right at him that he kept silent "Just so you're clear we are done. Not only you broke my heart but, my trust in you ... and don't even bother saying we can be friends after this because that will never. ever happen," I coldly spats.

I didn't bother to look back for his answer as I shrunk my stuff and apparated away without a second glance; I ended up in Luna's apartment which I just found out that she and her boyfriend broke up after walking out in an angry huff. It took me a couple of seconds to realize what was going on which she explained she and her boyfriend Victor broke up while I told her that Ron cheated on me she was shocked to say the least then angry and gave me a comfort squeeze telling me that I can stay here if she wanted which I agreed.

 **(Later that afternoon) ...** _(a/n: this is was before Hermione's older brothers and sister found out that Ronald Weasley cheated on their baby sister and trust me you don't want to angry the Black's kids especially Sirius who's overprotective with his baby girl)_

Hermione Granger lost her parents during the war but, that was before they told her some news that she's adopted and the youngest daughter of Sirius Black ... and into her uncle's arms was the only thing to keep her adrift with her siblings that she grew up with. Zane, Roman, Klaus and Max with their sister Ariel held onto their youngest sister in comfort; to rub old salt into old wounds towards her boyfriend of two years started sleeping with Lavander Brown and only got caught when his picture was taken by Rita Skeeter of the Dailey Prophet. Harry Potter finally lost his temper along with a few others with the redheaded wizard when he heard the news and when they heard Ron say the only reason he was sleeping with Lavender was because he needed someone who understood him and gave him what he wanted-and since she wasn't giving him any pleasure due to working too hard and barely seeing her at all since the news she received as she wasn't thinking of his needs.

That set Hermione's brothers to snap that Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill had to hold down their best friends back from killing thier younger brother even though they too are protective with their younger sister.

Before anyone can do anything it set Harry off as he punched and beat the crap out of him telling him he's a bastard and that he doesn't deserve to be with Hermione since she's wayyyyy good for him and doesn't deserve her as a friend among other things which caused a lot of tension between the former best friends.

Mrs. Weasley (a.k.a. Molly) saw the scene and calmly told Harry, Zane and the others to leave their home but, that was before Zane got out of Bill's grasp setting Ron against the wall and punched him where it hurt "THAT WAS FOR HURTING MY BABY SISTER YOU F**** BASTARD, not only you walked out on Harry and my sister during their Horcruxes hunt while you were on the run when they both needed you and yet you walked out on them; don't think I don't know what you did thinking your off the hook?!" he snarled punching him hard which left Ron full of bruises that's when we heard Lavender screamed when Ariel gave her a spell where she wont' be able to conceive any children after the bimbo sneered at her which if anyone knew Ariel never threaten a Black witch "That was for hurting my sister you backstabber piece of shit?!" she hexed her which left her to whimper with her eyes glowed in anger "And another thing you won't be able to have any children when I'm through with you since not only I made you miscarriage during this little set up that no one one would be able to look at you which is what you get for messing with my baby sister and messing around with my family including my sister you whore?!" she snarled giving her another hex of cuts and bruises "Your lucky that's all I gave you Brown," she sneered cleaing herself off and apparate without another thought before she hexed Ron giving him another kick on the stomach leaving him to groan in pain.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU NO GOOD CHEATING BASTARD!" Klaus exclaimed then dusted himself off after apparating after his sister.

"I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU YET YOU BASTARD HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON MY SISTER WHAT HAS SHE EVER DONE TO YOU TO DESERVE THAT KIND OF TREATMENT YOUR GOING TO REGRET FOR HURTING MY BABY SISTER YOU BASTARD YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE IN OUR FAMILY EVER AND I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE OF IT YOU STUPID ARSE GIT?!" Zane screamed continuing to punch and kick Ron multiply of times.

"Zane come on that's enough," Bill tried to calm down his best friend where he sadly looked at his brother "Your lucky I stopped him before he killed you Ron ... even I can't even look at you anymore even I knew Hermione was better off without you but, you little brother really disappointed me I never thought my own brother would do such a thing who I consider as family if it wasn't for Mione I wouldn't be here Ron I owe her my life I'm ashamed to call you my brother" he explained as he shook his head dissappointed which left Ron to lower his eyes on the ground not wanting to look at him.

"I COULD JUST KILL YOU WEASLEY!" Max snarled continuing to kick Ron on the stomach.

"Max come on Mione needs us," Fred whispered leaving him to silently nod at this.

"He's so lucky I didn't kill him when I had the chance," Roman growled under his breath leaving Ron full of bruises and cuts that left him to gulp nervously knowing how scary Hermione's brothers are but, the only person who's more scary was Hermione's older sister who's an older version of Hermione except with dark brown hair (due to the fact she has Sirius hair color)

That's when Zane dusted himself while Harry punched him before he left; he told him to stay away from Hermione and his home as he looked over at his girlfriend sadly when she said it was over stating he wasn't the wizard she thought she was and staying by her brother's side.

"No Ginny you saw the perfect hero as 'the boy-who-lived' as you put me on a pedestal and when reality hit you that I had flaws just like everyone else you lost interest and you know what I don't really fuckin care considering I'm cutting ties with both you and Ron I guess we're just not meant to be," he coldly says which was the last time they ever saw Harry and the others.

 **[Forks, Washington in La Push-this was before Ariel tells Sammy that she was a witch]**

 **Ariel's P.O.V.** _(a/n: Hermione's older sister Ariel is currently engaged to Sam Ulley_ )

I sighed as I looked thru my cell phone for the 20th time, my little sister was suppose to call soon but, due to the fact that she's avoiding a certain red headed (cough*Ron*cough) after he cheated on her no less with his ex girlfriend Lavender for seven months during their relationship of two years after he purposes to her the git decided that my sister wasn't giving him 'his needs' due to the fact she's always working a lot which was the lamest excuse I ever heard ... my little sister started dating again although I didn't know about this because she kept her relationship with her boyfriend a secret after I begged and pleaded to tell me who she was dating where she finally gave in and told me it was Blaise Zabini which left me stunned and shocked with the news that left my jaw to drop; Don't get me wrong I'm happy for my sister because unlike that cheating bastard Ronald. Weasley... my god son Blaise who I love very much and consider him as my brother respects my baby sister, supports her for working since she doesn't want to be a house wife it's not just her and admires her for having a huge heart when it comes with animals and helping out people mostly charity work to help out whenever she could; it's one of the reasons why I love my god son which left me to dream calling him my 'future brother in law' some day and will protect her with his life along with my cousin Draco and his boyfriend Harry Potter who also happens to be my god son as well. Don't get me wrong I'm happy for my cousin Draco and Harry who are both gay who found each other just like my sister found Blaise Zabini who's half veela just like Draco who both found their mates and I'm absolutely thrilled to say the least.

I was annoyed though apparently Emily Young _'my arch nemesis'_ decided and claimed that Sam Ulley was 'the one' for her despite the fact he's happily engaged with me and couldn't wait to marry me which I'm happy about it; ever since she arrived to La Push she can't seem to get it thru her thick skull that Sam is taken by me even though they broke up very messy I might add it didn't change anything if it wasn't for both Leah and Rachel she would've been dead flat in two seconds and that's saying a lot. Just before she can continue thinking deep into her thoughts her cell phone rang which was Hermione's ring tone.

"Mia," I perked up.

"Hello to you too dear cousin and no ... it's not Mione... it's Draco," a male voice leaving my shoulders to drop disappointment knowing my sister isn't ready to talk but, that was before she recently told me that she's currently dating Blaise with thier relationship are still strong till this day.

"Oh hello Drake why are you using Mia's cell phone is something wrong?" I asked worriedly about my little sister.

"Umm... well first you know how she and Weasel broke up 8 months ago," Draco began to say leaving me to nod at this where I gave him 'go on' look where he made an irritated huff "Apparently when Weasley found out let's just say he's not a bit happy about it when they decided to go public on thier relationship; the only people who knows about their relationship are just me and Harry along with the family and close friends of ours a secret before they decided to go public in their relationship," he explained.

"Are you bloody serious? What made him think that?" I asked.

"Apparently Lavender claimed that Mia cheated on Ron that left him to distant himself from her and ran to her due to the closeness she and Blaise had," Draco scowled.

I felt my eyes darkened at the youngest Weasely including their sister Ginny; I never liked them both and neer will especially Mrs. Weasley who tried not only once but, tried to use to brew a love potion to get both my sister and Harry to love them again and I made sure that every potion that she can brew were destroyed.

"What did he did now," I growled _(a/n: Ariel is the oldest sister while Zane is the oldest of his siblings since he's the first child of Sirius and Sakura's family)_

"Oh you know the usual ... trying to break them up of course when Blaise found out he just laughed it off knowing the truth and destroyed the potions that Mrs. Weasley brewed into the pumpkin juice you can say it brought more tension between the 'Golden Trio' dearest cousin including Weaslette," Draco calmly says.

"Oh really..." I drawed a tone raising my eyebrow at my cousin "And pray tell what exactly did this occur didn't they learned their lesson after I hexed on both their asses," I growled.

"Nope they kept going and going that it brought Harry to snap at them both cutting them both out of our lives including Mia's with the rest of us," Draco comments.

Before he can continue we got interrupted by a loud scream which was from my little sister that left me to wince on how scary she can be on Weasley "RONALD. BILLIUS. WEASLEY HOW DARE YOU COME HERE AND CLAIM THAT WE BELONG TOGETHER AFTER YOU CHEATED ON ME FROM THE LAST SEVEN MONTHS OF OUR 2 YRS RELATIONSHIP WITH THAT HARLOT OF A BIMBO AFTER YOU TOLD ME SHE'S PREGNANT AND NOW THAT YOU FOUND OUT ABOUT MY RELATIONSHIP WITH BLAISE YOU REALLY THINK I'M GOING TO GO BACK TO YOU AFTER YOU CHEATED ON ME NON STOP WITH THAT HARLOT. I DON'T F**** THINK SO I AM NEVER. EVER. IN ANY CIRCUMSTANCES BELONG TO ANYONE BUT, MYSELF WITH THE EXCEPTION OF MY BOYFRIEND BLAISE WHO LOVES ME; WE BOTH LOVE EACH OTHER ... AND I WILL NEVER BELONG TOGETHER WITH YOU?!" she screeched with a loud boom that echoed thru their house and made a vibrate sound and before I can ask I heard a loud crunching sound "I will never. ever. get back together with you just so your clear our engagement been over the minute you broke my heart and cheated on me no less with that whore Ronald," she screeched with a loud boom that echoed thru the house and made a vibrate sound and before I can ask I heard a loud crunching sound which I had a feeling my sister Hermione punched Weasley on the face more than once as she stomped upstairs in a huffing and puffing making another screech against our cousin full name which left me to flinch; she's bloody scary when she wants to be which was why I made sure to keep her in my good side. We're both scary like that.

"Drake what's going on over there?" I asked wincing on my sister's screeching.

"I'm not sure but-" Draco began to say which my sister's voice echoed thru the house and made another vibrate sound "DRACONIS. ABARIXIS. LUCIUS. MALFOY?!" Hermione screeched his full name and left me to wince once more.

"Uh oh..." Draco nervously began to say where my sister had a darken look on her face "Awe Mia do you really have to use my full name I thought we got passed that now that I'm you favorite cousin it's not like I did anything wrong since I'm trying to explain to AJ about-"who was cut off by her "Never mind that I need to talk to her it's urgent like NOW?!" she screamed leaving him to yelp.

"Well... only if you say please Miabee," Draco teased.

"NOW DRACONIS ABRAIXIS LUCIUS MALFOY?! I AM NOT IN A BLOODY MOOD FOR YOUR GAMES?!" she screamed.

Draco yelped "Okay okay... jeez... what got you knickers in the knot..." then he blinked dumbly noticing her entire "What happen to you," he blurted out

My sister had a glowered narrowed icy glare look "Three words... Ronald... Billius. Weasley..." she spats angirly.

Draco made another painful groan "Damn that Weasel what did he do you now never mind the next time I see him I'm going to make sure he's gonna regret it," he growled protectively.

"There's no need to do that Draco," Hermione began to say in a tired sigh running her hands thru her brown hair "Harry, Blaise and the others are doing that right about ..." where they heard yelling in the background downstairs "Now," she explained as they heard Ronald yelling at the others betraying him and Ginny for siding with the 'ferret' and 'no good for nothing slimy slytherins' among other things that they rather not repeat as he was being escorted out by Remus Lupin, James Potter _(their uncles)_ and Sirius Black _(Hermione's father along with Zane, Klaus, Roman, Ariel and Max, Rocco and Rocky's birth father as well)_ it's a large family.

"Mia is everything alright and what was that?" I asked worriedly.

"Big sister," Hermione perked up with a smile even though she was angry a few seconds ago she always ends up with a smile no matter how many times she's angry "Hey cookie miss you already what the bloody hell happen to you," I blurted out even though Draco said it first.

"It's a long story but, I can give you a wild guess... Ronald," Hermione says with a sad smile "Ariel I can't talk long ... do you mind if we talk thru the two side mirror it's really improtant," she quickly added.

"Of course you can babes what's up?" I asked.

 **[20 minutes later] ...**

"So what happen tinkerbell," I asked _(a/n: chuchi, buttercup, tinkerbell, cookie, moonfire, starfire, princess, Mione, Mia, Miabee are a few nicknames for Hermione from her friends but, chuchi or tinkerbell are from Ariel in case you got confuse including Sapphire because she has her father's eyes which are ocean blue)_

"Let me cut the chase big sister... you know how me and Ron broke up due to the fact he cheated on me with his ex girlfriend Lavender," Hermione began to say leaving to nod at this as she started rambling about the story and noticed her older sister's murderous expression after she ended her story "After Blaise and I got together although we kept our relationship in a secret for a few weeks then it became 4 1/2 months that we decided to announce our relationship in public ...that's when Ronald came out thru the crowd claiming that I cheated on him with Blaise wasn't true; I told him I wasn't the one who cheated non stop during our 2 yrs relationship after getting that harlot of a bimbo pregnant which was very loud I might add and since then Ronald decided that we belong together after he tried to break off my relationship with Blaise even though I have no intention on getting back together with that cheating bastard of a git, he won't stop ... it's like he's not the person that I thought he was and he won't leave us alone.." she sadly explained on the last comment.

"I don't know cookie but, he's stupid for even cheating on you Mia in the first place your too good to him ," I began to say giving her a sad smile wishing I can give her a comfort hug "He's going to regret breaking your heart little sister I can promise you that," I explained.

"Thanks AJ that's mean a lot and there's no need to do that big sister; daddy, uncle Remus, uncle James and aunt Lily along with the rest of the Order minus Ronald, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley took care of it so they won't be bothering us ever again; Harry made sure of it," Hermione comments with a smile.

"Well that's good I haven't heard from daddy or the others at least 3 1/2 weeks ago how is he and everyone else?" I asked.

"Oh daddy is good along with the rest of us lot?" Hermione paused for a moment then continued to talk "Oh and uncle James, aunt Lily are expecting quints can you believe it and they're so ecstatic to say the least which is why they're moving out of England without telling anyone and also to get away from the press as well," she explained.

"Really where are they moving too?" I asked.

"Aunt Lily didn't say oh wait there's more apparently Draco and Harry decided to tie the knot so there's gonna be another wedding coming up soon?!" she teased almost like she knew what's happening.

"NO WAY REALLY!? Tell them I'm happy for them!" I screamed happily leaving her to nod at this.

"I am too they're getting the papers and everything will be set it won't be long till you see them big sister and I will let them know" Hermione replied.

"That's great Mia I can't wait to see them including daddy," I happily replied.

"Me either so how's the wedding coming along big sister?" Hermione asked.

"Stressful," I told her dramatically putting my hand over my forehead "No one is helping me with the wedding and I know the perfect person who can help me but, she's not here," I replied as she chuckled.

"Well...actually that's why I'm calling ... you see... I... well.. Luna and Neville both got word from the minister and it seems that Bellatrix Lestrange escaped gathering some followers wanting revenge against me and Harry clashing for our blood... she won't stop killing innocent muggles, blood traitors, half blood or anyone until she finds me and Harry again.. where she'll torture to me till I die," she whispered.

"THEY WHAT!? ARE YOU BLOODY SERIOUS?!" I exclaimed where a few footsteps came thru the door where Sam my fiancee with my cousin Jake, and the rest of the pack went on 'wolf mode' about to attack looking around.

"What happen?!" Sam, Jacob and the pack exclaimed in their werewolf mode.

"Uhhhhh..." I began to say with a blank look where Mia looked over the shoulder thru the two sided mirror "You haven't told him the truth did you AJ," she asked.

"No...yes...no...ugh okay fine no but in my defense it's not my fault... I mean I tried a lot and I mean a lot I was going to tell him I swear I did but, it's never a good time because we always get interrupted by that... that bimbo harlot Emily Young," I snarled after I dramatically waved my arms in frustration ignoring the guys blank look "Who kept flirting with him in front of me when she knew I'm Sam's imprint along being his fiancee soon to be his wife and not only that but, I hate her more than I hate Bella and that's not the worst part that bimbo of a harlot is his ex girlfriend to say the least before we got together unlike Leahbee she doesn't cause drama which is why I love her so much but, not as much as I do with you cookie" she snarled against her name.

"And I love you too big sister and really I remember Emily ... I thought she was nice ... although I was very young when I last saw her oh well... is she always the jealous type like Ronald sometimes you cant just tell when you love someone so much and don't even get me started with my ex boyfriend and-" she began to say pausing for a moment "What do you mean you hate her more than Isa," she says in shock.

"Well she practically toyed our cousins emotions and feelings that's what?!" I snarled leaving my sister to blink her eyes dumbly then had a hard unreadable expression with a icy glare look "Oh really and what exactly did Isa do," she growled.

"Well actually-" I began to say where Jake gave me a look while the pack looked away at this leaving me to shift uncomfortable "I'll tell you later,"I whispered noticing Jake was in the room leaving her to nod at this "Well I have some news to tell you and you're going to love me for it" she perks up changing the subject

"The Ice Capades are in town and you're coming to see them down in Forks," I began to say then started talking again bouncing my bed" Oh wait I know your going to be in town by being in a band tour that your going to sing in front of a whole crowd in your concert ohhh I know I know umm you're going to tell me the news that you and Blaisey poo are getting married too?!" I perked up leaving her to laugh.

"Ha I wish and no sister dearest me and Blaise relationship are both happy since we barley going out almost close to 5 months since it's still early for us to get married although I don't mind getting married to my boyfriend," Hermione laughed with a sigh dreamy about her future wedding.

"Oh...well I always did love that kid and I knew you two were perfect together thanks to me" I began to say who gave raise her eyebrow "Thanks to you ... I don't recall you trying to get us together Lil Red," she says where I was about the protest "But, that's not why I called though," she says.

I felt my shoulders dropped in disappointment and randomly changed the subject "If that wasn't it then what, tell me tell me tell me," I insisted on and on towards my baby sister jumping the bed excitedly.

"You sure you want to know Lil Red," Hermione smirked 'I know what you don't know,' look.

"Yes pleasee I'm dying of boredom here with the exception of the girls, the pack and my lovely fiancee soon to be husband Sammy who I love and adore but, not as much as I love you cookie" I replied leaving Sam and the pack raising their eyebrow at me which I didn't notice at the moment that Sam was right behind me with a blank look on his face.

"Well..." Hermione began to say as I leaned closer to the two side mirror "Alright... I'm finally coming home after finishing my masters and bachlors degree online stht I decided I'm going to start my senior year in Forks so I'll be helping you with your wedding big sister," she smiles leaving me to jump up and down.

"AHHHHH!NO WAY! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! THAT'S AWESOME! Not only your coming home but you can help me plan the wedding eeeeek" I began to say ramble about the wedding details "Ohhh I can just picture it now you being my maid of honor with Leah, Becca, and Rae being my bride maids while Sammy he's gonna pick his best man with the groomsmen and all that then we have to pick the church which I don't want a church wedding I want a beach wedding with hot pink flowers, the dresses are going to be pink not just any pink but, hot pink where it's gonna be perfect with you looking all gorgeous but, not as much as me though since it's mine and Sammy's wedding day," I explained.

"Ariel..." Hermione begins to say ...

As I continued to ramble on and on about the wedding I didn't even hear continue to call my name since I was too focus on my wedding.

"Ariel...Ariel... AJ... Lil Red Hello Earth to big sister come in big sister," Hermione continues but, was cut off by my rambling.

 **(I'm pretty sure you get the idea right?)** where I continued to talk "While daddy is walking me down the aisle probably going to cry his eyes out while the twins Rocco and Rocky along with our nephew Elias, Teddy with our god daughters, nieces, nephews etc gonna be the flowers girls and rings barrier it's gonna be perfect," I dreamly sighs leaving the guys to blankly stare at me "Oh and Sethy too he can be your partner along with Blaise since he's your boyfriend so you're gonna be escorted by both Seth and Blaise put together although I'm not sure if that's allowed oh well no matter you will be escorted by both of them either way while Sammy he'll probably ask Jared or Paul I don't really know but, it depends on him though... although I bet I can get Luna to be Jake's partner along with Susan, Hannah and Pansy do you think they'll be able to be my brides maid for the wedding since I just adore the girls to pieces," I rambled with questions that she continued to call my name for the 5th time until she couldn't take it anymore and yelled at me by using my full name to grab my attention which left the guys to jump from her voice which believe me she's more scary then mum and aunt Lily put together.

"ARIES JOELLE ELIZABETH ADA TAYLOR BLACK WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME?!" Hermione exclaimed as I continued to ramble on the wedding details and left me to yelp a she used my first name she got that from mum snapping me out of my thoughts that I fell off my bed which Sam caught me with his quick relfaxes.

"Huh what?" I snapped out of it.

Hermione took a deep breath to calm down "I'm sorry for yelling but, that's not why I'm coming home...I mean it is but, I thought Zaney and the others told you by now don't tell me that they forgot ... oh bloody hell it's typically for Zane and our brothers to forget this partially event no less despite the complication right now" she says shaking her head.

"Tell me what... I thought you said you were coming here for your senior year?" I asked.

"I am but, you remember that certain event that's happening when you and our brothers had to go in hiding 2 years ago..." Hermione giving me a look where I slowly nod at this where I cut her off "Then what does Zane or the others got to do with this and I thought that certain event was over that left you guys to win no doubt?" I asked all confuse.

"I'll tell you later when we talk by ourselves and... I really thought Draco or Zane along with our brothers would've told you this ... oh bloody hell damn him?!" Hermione began to say grumbling under her breath in Italian then froze noticing that Sam was there with a blank odd look on his face staring at the mirror dumbly "Oh hey Sammy I'm pretty sure your wondering how me and Ariel are talking to this mirror right?" leaving him to slowly nod at this with my help of course since he froze in his spot "I'll let my big sister tell you, oh I have to lots, lots, lots to tell you and so much more. I miss you so much Sammy and Jake too congratulations by the way and welcome to the family Sammy I always considers you as my big brother but, now it's officially oh and Seth, Leah and the girls of course I can't wait to see you in a few weeks well I'm gotta go and talk to you soon big sister mauhz byeeeeeee," she chirped cheerily happily blowing kisses to me then disappeared leaving me to drop my jaw in shock.

"Oh gee thanks for letting me explain the rest ahead of time Mia," I grumbled under my breath "ohhh this just getting more complicated than I imagined," in Italian which left the pack blankly stare at me.

 **(awkward silence filled in the air)...**

"Uh Ariel where-what-who-when-how who was that?" Jacob asked all confuse.

"What you don't recognize her Jakey," I smirked "Since she used to babysit you and Sethy boo awhile back," hinting for him to figure out but, unfortunately he didn't

Jacob blinked his eyes dumbly "Am I suppose too?" he asked scratching his head all confuse.

I smacked behind his head hard then I intended which left him to pout "What was that for?" he asked rubbing the sore spot.

"For being an idiot don't tell me you can't even recognize your own cousin Jacob Lional William Black," I scolded at him with my narrow eyes at him.

"What that's-that's-" Jacob tried to sputter in shock where I cut him off "Yes that's Mia known as Hermione Sapphire Sakaura Aaliyah Jean Black a.k.a. little bubblebee Mia she got a lot of explaining to do," shaking my head with a tisk tisk tisk "Now if you don't mind gentleman I have to get ready for my shopping day with the girls byeee," I smirked giving my soon to be husband Sam grabbing him by the back of his head by kissing him hard which lasted 10 long seconds which left him in a goofy daze which I let him go breathing heavily then I started running faster downstairs by grabbing the girls who looked confuse as I dragged them to the car knowing I'll tell them when we're by ourselves before they realize what was going on that was before we heard Sam and the guys running after us "Hey wait a minute AJ get back here," Sam yelled after me leaving me to laugh blowing a kiss to Sam "Byeeee Sammy mauhz" who grumbled for being distracted.

"Dude that girl was hot," Paul comments with an evil smirk which Billy smacked him on the head "Don't you even think about it ... Paul Oberon Lahote," he narrowed his eyes on the wolf which left him to yelp using his full name not wanting to be in his bad side.

"Sorry chef," Paul mumbled.

"You best remember that your imprint is my daughter and I won't let anyone hurt her ... so don't think you'll get off the hook because of that," Billy comments leaving Jacob confuse.

Paul nodded at this noticing his imprint which was Rebecca giving him a look leaving him to whimper knowing he's in trouble "Babe it was a joke, pls don't cut the food snacks," he whimpered as the car fled away "Damn it," grumbling under his breath

"Dad do you know what she meant by that?" Jacob asked.

"Why don't you guys patrol thru the woods I heard there's another disturbance at this part of the forest," Billy comments ignoring his son's question which left the guys to shrug while Jacob was about to protest but, decided to let it go until he talks to his dad alone and started paroling while the girls were out shopping.

 **[a few hrs later-Ariel finally told Sam the truth where she begged him to keep it a secret until Mia gets here which he was skeptically at first but, did what his imprint wishes until Mia gets here but, what they don't know is that Hermione is coming home early then expected without anyone's knowledge of this except a few friends and family who she told]**

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

Ariel just got back from shopping with the girls while I paced back and forth feeling very conflicted by this since I just saw my childhood best friend little sister I didn't even recognized her at first except her eyes which made me feel very confuse by this.

"Hi Sammy what are you doing?" Ariel asked putting her bags down.

"Hey baby that was not funny when you ran out like that but, I got over it how was your shopping trip with the girls," I nuzzled at this leaving her to giggle.

"That tickles and the shopping trip was fine how was your day" she says with a giggle.

"Pretty good and so confused but, I just missed you," I nuzzled her neck.

"Awe I miss you too babe, I was only gone for a few hrs nothing harm came to it," Ariel says sitting down on the bed with a sigh where she paused for a moment "I bet your wondering what was that about when I was talking to Mia huh?" she asked.

"Yeah I been wondering what was that about I mean I didn't even know it was her until I recognized her eyes," I replied sitting down next to her.

"I figured as much," Ariel says nodding her head biting her bottom lip nervously.

"How-how in the hell- how did you do that with the mirror thing," I asked.

She held her breath biting her bottom lip "Magic," she says.

"Magic ... there's no such thing as magic I should know," I replied.

"Oh like vampires and werewolves aren't real," Ariel began to say with a challenge look "So your telling me that witches and wizards can't be real either... get real Sammy the only reason you guys haven't been notified by this was because the wizard community is very hidden in most places I should know since I'm one of them," she explained sitting on our bed.

"What are you trying to say ...?" I asked skeptically at this.

"How did I knew you were going to say that..." she takes a deep breath and continued to talk "Sammy... there's something that I been hiding and ... I wasn't sure how you'd react but, I'm a witch a good witch... my family... Sirius Black my father my biologically father but, that doesn't mean that my adopted parents won't be my parents and they knew that... turns out they were my god parents before they died... 2 years ago... Sirius ..is an amazing good wizard along with the rest of my family Sakura Black nee Hart is a witch who's also good just like my brothers Zane, Roman, Klaus, Max who are wizards while my sister Hermione sister is witch, the twins however are still young but, they're still pure bloods either way which would explain how we're related to Jake I'm not even sure if uncle Billy told Jake yet but, if he was then I'll deal with it ... I was going to tell you Sammy but, we always seem to get interrupted no matter how many times I tried to tell you especially since the current events before we got together," Ariel explained biting her bottom lip nervously which was true... I was with someone before I was reunited with Ariel who's now my imprint my soul mate which changed everything for me of course for Emily she didn't take it very well due to the fact she claimed that she was the Alfa wife or something like that which I told her it wasn't her it was Ariel which left her to scream since then she's been causing a lot of trouble for us so far it's been calm but, that doesn't mean she won't be stop causing trouble for us before I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Witches and wizards aren't real AJ," I comment staring at her in disbelief.

"So your telling me that witches and wizards can't be real and yet vampires, werewolves etc are?" Ariel asked giving me a challenge look where I was about to open my mouth but, she cut me off "Look I know it's a lot to take in but, I wasn't allowed to tell anyone anything about what I am as a witch because it's against the law unless it was a family member where I'm from which is in London and since your my fiancee my soon to be husband ... and you telling me you're a werewolf no less by telling me that I'm your imprint at that I thought I tell you my secret as a witch because I don't want any secrets between us ... and I was hoping it doesn't change on how we feel about each other since I already knew you were a shape shifter (short for werewolves) from the beginning while the Cullens are vampires that feed on animal blood.. why do you think I went home Sammy; I'm one of the main witches that works in Magical Creatures to give them free rights and I was going to tell you about me being a witch but, we kept getting interrupted then we were dealing with Isabella hurting my cousin Jake no less I just didn't think it was a good time to tell you until now especially with our wedding being months away and I really need Mia here ... " she explains in whispers tones.

Sam was still silent on this considering he's completely stunned by the news.

"Do you hate me," she whispered all teared up.

"No," I began to say shaking out of his thoughts smelling her tears as I quickly ran to give her a hug "I can never hate you .. I just wish you told me this sooner ... you have no idea how hard it was not telling you the truth when we first reunited again and... I ... it took a long time for me to consider that," I explained.

"You mean when you imprinted me or the fact that it was at the beach when I was in my swim suit no less," she smirked giving me a challenge look.

I open and closed my mouth a few times giving a half smile "Yeah ... and that wasn't my fault and you know it. it's not like I can control myself around you baby cakes since your the one for me and I always knew that... but, what I do regret was hurting Leah that was the last thing I wanted to do ... and she never did forgave me for that... I really miss her ... she was my best friend," I whispered.

Ariel soften her eyes giving me a comfort hug as I nuzzled her neck "I know you do .. although Leah is now with my brother Klaus I think she has some wounds inside her heart after what happen between you and Leahbee... although she's not mad at me she even said so .. if anything I think ... deep down she wants you to be happy just like you want her to be happy... we both love you Sammy... in different ways and that's never going to change you both are first loves to each other just like my first love with James" she began to say leaving me quiet silently agreeing with her as she continued to talk "And ... since I told you about what I am ... you can't tell anyone about how I'm a witch and I know your the current Alpha and all that but, I want to tell everyone the whole truth until I'm ready please," she whispered.

"Baby I can't just not tell them their my pack," I protested "The elders won't like that,"

Ariel paused for a moment "Actually Sammy they already know I'm a witch before I came back ... they're very close with my daddy Sirius since uncle Billy and uncle Charlie were wizards before they moved here," she says.

"They were...how come I never knew?" I asked.

Ariel held her breath "It's not something uncle Charlie likes to talk about... it's one of the reasons why he came back home in the first place... and I know you can't but, only until I figure out what to tell them please baby," Ariel whispered as she started drawing kissing my neck in this certain spot leaving me to shiver while straddled my lap which I can't help but, groan by this "Just give me some time ... to tell them please ... my family is very important to me please Sammy and I really really really want Mia to be my maid of honor please Sammy," she drawing kisses on my neck.

"Okay I'll stay quiet until you tell them," I replied leaving her to bite my neck playfully which left me to growl _'vixen tease,'_ into her ear which left her to laugh "And Mia can be your maid of honor, like I said I want everything to be perfect for your dream wedding no matter what even if I have to get Seth and this 'Blaise' person to walk her down the aisle together if that's what it takes" I quickly added.

"Do you still want me to show you what else I can do," Ariel smirked while I nodded at this since I wasn't believing this but, I knew my imprint had her reasons so I'll respect that "Thank you Sammy that really means a lot to me" she gave me a kiss which I happily oblige.

"Yeah that would be helpful and your very welcome baby," I replied.

"Alright then," she grinned as she got up leaving me to whimper missing her touch by jumping into the air and morphed into a light brown fox landing on her paws leaving Sam to bug out in shock with his jaw dropped in shock and turned back into her original form with a happy smirk "Is that proof enough for you baby," she asked.

All Sam could do was nod with his mouth open wide.

"Sammy speechless someone call the police," Ariel teased as he growled and nuzzled her neck while she giggled.

"That was so ... hot," I huskily told her as I grabbed her close to me.

"Oh really Mr. Ulley and what pray tell are you gonna do about it," Ariel challenge him with a smirk wrapping her arms around me affectionately.

"A lot of things future Mrs. Ulley I can't wait to marry you," I told her.

"And I can't wait to marry you," Ariel huskilly whisper to me which left me to growl as I grabbed her into my head where she squealed happily "Sammy" was the last thing you can hear where she put the silence charm around the bedroom as we made love more than once in our home.

 **[back at Number 12 Grimmald Place]**

 **Hermione's P.O.V.**

After I bid my sister 'bye' after learning she hasn't told Sammy her secret which she should but, I knew deep down it was killing her from hiding that secret from him since they are getting married; they shouldn't hide any secrets.

Before I can think so more I heard another 'pop' 'pop' from the living room which left me puzzled so I decided to check it out where Harry and the rest of the clan (Daddy *Sirius* uncle James, aunt Lily who's now 5 months pregnant, Tonks who's 4 months pregnant, with uncle Remus talking among themselves in whisper tones) talking about the plan.

"Hello Hermione," "Hey Mione," Luna and Neville both greeted me with a smile.

"Hey guys ... " I greeted them with a smile noticing that everyone stopped to look at me with nervous looks "What's going on and why are you looking at me like that?" I asked worriedly.

Harry walked thru the crowd "Mione ... we got trouble," he blurted out.

"What kind of trouble Harry?" I asked not liking his tone.

Draco blurted out "My crazy aunt escaped from Azkaban and she isn't alone she gathered some followers and there's more Mia," he explained.

"That's..." I began to say shaking my head in disbelief and feeling myself sick at the moment "That's impossible I blew her up at the war.." I hoarse.

"Apparently it wasn't her ... you killed her daughter Mia... " Blaise whispered leaving me to turn to my boyfriend who held me into his arms protectively "She won't stop killing innocent muggles wizard or not she's out for revenge against her daughter and family," he says.

"I see..." I hoarse feeling myself more sick then usual.

"T-there's more ... apparently she's not only after you Mia but, she's also after me no less since you both are the main reasons that Voldemort," Harry began to say leaving everyone to flinch leaving Draco to cut him off"Is dead.. she won't stop killing anyone until she finds you both ... which we all decided.. that you two need to go in hiding and fast," Draco comments without thinking I blacked out leaving my boyfriend to catch me.

 **~*~End of Chapter One~*~**

 **Sooooooo what do you guys think? Yes I know it's gonna be a long one this time but, I'm still barley trying to remember what I wanted to write which worked and now that's the end of Ch. 1 I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what ya think xoxoxo Kat.**


	3. Ch II: Last Minute Plans

**Chapter Two: Last Minute Plans**

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯) *¨`*• ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

 _Preview on last chapter: Well ... last chapter was very intense don't you think..? Ha that's what Ron gets for cheating on Hermione where I'm just going to give you a heads up I will never like Lavender Brown she's such a big dumbo who extra desperate to get anyone's attention especially Ron which is why I paired them together in my story; I know there's not a lot of Blaise x Hermione but, I made it my priority to put them as a couple where in the next chapter or two they're going to feel conflicted especially a certain young wolf that they might be together as a threesome. Let's see what's going to happen next hmm?_

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯) *¨`*• ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

"Mione?!" Harry panicked about to catch her but, Blaise quick reflexes caught her first before he can do about it that left Harry to lie on top of his boyfriend Draco who chuckled kissing him softly as he was cute when he blushes.

"I got her," Blaise sighed in relief.

"Nice catch B," Draco comments.

"Thanks mate," Blaise says with a worried sigh "Cara what am I going to do with you," he whispers kissing her on the forehead.

"Oh dear..." Lady Lily Potter wobbled worriedly towards her god daughter/neice.

"Is she okay?" Sirius asked worriedly about his daughter.

Lady Lily Potter smiled "She'll be fine Sirius she's just a bit overwhelmed which I can't blame her after the current events that's been happening these past few weeks, I don't know how she does it... she must've got that from Sakura" she whispered leaving Sirius to nod missing his wife deeply then made a growl against Ron who is a cheating bastard.

Just then another two people 'pop' into the living room.

"Hiya guys," Fred starts to say

"I hope we didn't" George continues after

"Miss anything," Fred interrupts him off standing in front of him

"Despite our busy," George cuts him off ahead of him

"Schedule we managed," Fred continues to say

"To get everything in order," Fred and George replied then noticed that their adopted sister Hermione blacked out and got worried.

"What happen?" Fred asked as they heard the chaos from their rooms worried.

"Well we told her the news," Draco comments.

"What news," George asked.

"That my crazy aunt escaped and out for revenge against Mia that we told her she has to go into hiding and before I can continue she blacked out," Draco says waving his arms dramatically.

"Bloody Hell" "I thought Mia blew her up how is she alive," both Fred and George exclaimed waving their arms in panic.

"Apparently Mia blew up her daughter," Blaise comments.

"Bloody hell," George comments.

"We didn't know she has children when did that happen," Fred replied.

"Awhile... she send her kids in Drumstrange which the identity of the body was ..Josephine Annora Lestrange and followed her mother's steps while being the leader to her friends I guess she's such a bitch though never liked her think she owns the school," Blaise scoffs as he held his girlfriend on his lap runnig his hands thru her hair softly "The bitch deserve it to be dead," he spats knowing what terrible she did against muggles.

Then another two 'pop's which just happen to be both Theo and Pansy Nott _(a/n: both Theodore and Pansy Nott 'nee Parkinson are both happily married that they have three kids together expecting twins where they got Harry, Blaise, Draco and Hermione as the twins god parents)_

"Hey guys I hope we're not interrupting," Pansy replied smiled even though she's 5 months pregnant Theo being the father of three is a bit overprotective with his wife.

"Theo," "Pans what are you guys doing here," both Draco and Blaise greeted their best friends.

"We heard what happen and we came as soon as we heard," Theo panted as held his youngest while his oldest held onto Pansy's hand tightly.

"Uncle Blaise" "Uncle Dragon" "Uncle 'arry," the kids greeted their uncles.

"Hey guys," both Draco and Harry greeted his god sons _(a/n: Theo and Pansy both have three boys while the twins which they just recently found out are both girls they're both ecstatic with the news)_

"Oh dear ... what happen to Mia," Pansy asked worried about her best friend.

"She fainted after I told her the news," Draco with a emotion mask which left Theo and Pansy to straighten up notcing his expression.

"So it is true..." Pansy whispered looking at her husband worriedly.

"What can we do?" Theo asked hugging his wife protectively.

"Right now... we're going into hiding our best bet you guys have to find a place where no death eaters would find you," Harry explained.

"We can live in Paris," Theo offered.

"We could ... but, you know better than anyone that she'll find us there Theo," Pansy whispered.

"Wait I know where you can go," Harry replied who got up.

"Where?" everyone asked.

"Tokyo, Japan Mione has a mansion there which it's hidden and completely safe" Harry replied leaving everyone to blankly stare at him.

"She-how when-a mansion," "When did that happen" "Bloody hell I didn't know she was that rich," which earned him a slap on the head by his wife "Aw Pans I was just kidding," leaving her to shake her head knowing how he was playing around.

"Don't cuss in the front of the children," Pansy scolded.

"Oops," Theo half smiled.

"Daddy said a bad word," Leo replied _(a/n: Leonardo "Leo" *oldest 5 yrs old* Nelson 3 yrs old and then there's Theodore Jason Ryo Jr Nott III which they call him TJ for short while for the girls I'm sitll deciding)_

"Yes and never repeat that Leo," Pansy smiled at her oldest son.

"I won't mummy," Leo says smiling at his mom _(a/n: Leo looks exactly like Theo but, has Pansy's hair and eyes which are dark brown while Nelson and TJ look alike as their father except their eyes which is dark brown)_

"Your such a good boy," Pansy cooed at her oldest which he giggled even though her stomach is a bit bigger he made sure not to hurt his soon to be sisters who are gonna be twins.

"Mummy whure do babies cume frum?" Nelson asked _(a/n: he's very shy almost like Harry before he started Hogwarts)_ leaving the adults to cough on their drinks.

"Darling what was that," Pansy asked.

"I said ... whure do babies cume frum ... because Brad said they cume frum a birdie is that true?" Nelson asked curiously.

"Brad..." Theo began to say not liking where this is going where Pansy gave him a stern _'don't you dare tell him until he's older Theodore'_ look which gave him a defeated sigh "Yes son that's exactly where babies come from," he replied leaving his 2nd son to widen his eyes in horror.

"Does that mean birdies eat them, eat the babies who are bad I don't want to be eaten mummy" Leo asked widen his eyes in horror holding on Pansy shaking in fear like his life depended on it along with Nelson who was also shaking in fear.

"What no,no, no," Pansy quickly added leaving her sons to widen his eyes "No darling that's not what your father meant ... he just meant that babies come from storks which is a bird a huge white bird.. who would drop off the babies at their door step in their rightful family darling," she says.

"Oh... " Nelson whispers still holding onto Pansy by her waist "Does that mean Brad lied so the birdie won't eat my new sisters," he asked.

"Yes ... I believe he did darling your sisters are gonna be just fine but, if he starts to say anything else you let us know darling alright isn't that right Theo," Pansy replied giving her husband her murderous look.

"Yes dear," Theo says leaving the others to chuckle.

 **(6 hrs later) ...**

"Well I think we should take the kids home," Pansy offered noticing her kids were tired.

Theo agreed with a nod "We'll see you later and we'll owl you when we can get a chance," he says giving his friends a hug.

"Of course and guys ... be careful," Draco sincerely replied.

"We will and you guys be careful too," Pansy says giving her best friends a hug then paused for a moment "By the way where are you guys gonna go anyway in hiding I mean?" she asked curiously.

Harry held his breath looking at his best friend/sister Hermione who's still unconcious where Blaise had this worried look on his face "We're going to America in Hermione's home town," he says.

"Really and where's that?" Theo asked.

"Forks... Forks, Washington ... we're going to leave less than a week at most mother and father are just gathering the paper work and we'll be good to go no one but, us won't know that we left," Draco quickly added.

"Good luck Draco," Pansy whispered.

"You too and Pans don't be in early labor without us okay Mia won't forgive herself if she missed her god daughters birth," Blaise scolded her by teasing her.

"Its not up to me Blaisey poo it's up to the girls," Pansy says patting softly at her stomach which she felt a hard kick leaving her to wince while Theo rushed to his wife.

"It's fine Theo just the girls kicking it tends to hurt a bit," Pansy quickly leaving him to nod.

"Oh ..." Theo began to say with a sigh in relief "Don't do that you nearly gave me a heart attack," he playfully scolded as she was a bit amuse.

"Of course darling and Theo ..." Pansy began to say where Theo gave her a curious look "This is going to be the last time we're having any kids five kids I can handle thank you," she says with a challenge 'don't you dare get me pregnant again' look leaving him to sweat in fear.

"Yes dear," Theo shakily feared.

"Daddy's funny," Nelson giggled.

 **[Forks,Washington-Cullen's House]**

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

"So is anyone going to explain why is everyone so quiet and tense all of a sudden," Emmett blurted out leaving everyone to whip splashed towards him.

"Emmett not now," Edward growled.

"What I'm just saying," Emmett protested where Rosalie whispered something which left him to grin after his wife "Right after you baby," as they both went to the woods.

"Where are they going?" Carlisle curiously asked.

"Their going hunting so Rose went to distract him due the fact grizzly bears are in season today," Alice comments.

"Oh," Carlisle replied.

Just before either of them can speak Alice suddenly dropped the remote dropped from her hands; She looked as if she was lost in the trance. In an instant, her family knew that she was having a vision. They quickly went to her side as Edward entered her mind to see what her vision, unfortunatelly the vision was done before he can look which was making them both confuse looks on her face.

Noticing thier faces, Carlisle was the first to speak.

"What did you see?" he asked, looking at Alice.

"That's the thing ... I can't ..." Alice sighed in frustration in a huff "That's the 10th time this happen from the past 2 1/2 weeks why can't I see it... the only thing I can get a glimpse is a childhood past ... but, I can't figure out who," she quickly added.

"A child past who is it someone we know?" Edward asked.

"I can't make it out ... this is gonna bug me all day now, I need to hunt coming Jazz," Alice comments leaving him to nod at this as they went to the woods to hunt.

"Usually when she can't see the visions is when the shape shifters were in it," Esme asked worried to her husband.

Carlise made a tired sigh "We'll just have to wait and see what happens I suppose if you need me I'll be in the study," he says.

 **[flashback-back at the La Push at the Reservation a few days ago]**

 **Billy's P.O.V.**

Billy was pacing back and forth in his wheelchair worried sick about his youngest son; he's been very pissed not pissed at Charlie oh no sir he's mad at his daughter who not only toyed with his youngest son emotions and feelings making him think they were gonna be together even though he should be mad at Charlie but, he couldn't ever be mad at his best friend they been thru so much together especially after he lost his wife Sarah while Charlie was going thru a rough divorce from his estrange wife Renee while before that he lost his entire family because of you know who that he had to make a difficult decision to move back home to start anew; he never liked Renee personally because she always a hypocrite almost anything when it comes with Forks which made him hate her more; he blamed her for leaving Charlie heartbroken he didn't deserve any of that especially his best friend that was before the phone call interrupted his train of thought.

"Hello?" Billy asked.

"Billy," a mysterious voice which sounded very familar.

Billy was a bit skeptically "Yes... who is this.." he asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot your own cousin I'm shocked dearest Bill I thought we had a better relationship than that," he comments; he had a british accent.

"Sirius is that you?" Billy asked.

"Of course Billy who do you think it was," his cousin exclaimed in shock.

"Sorry Padfoot didn't recognize you there how are you and the family," Billy happily replied.

"Oh the family and I are good; I'm sure you already know that my oldest children Zane, Klaus, Roman, Aries, and Max are with you in La Push and thought I check on my favorite cousin," Sirius happily replied leaving Billy to laugh.

"It's been so long since we last saw each other how is going down in England Padfoot?" Billy says _(a/n: Billy and Charlie are the only ones about Sirius and his family being purebloods *witch & wizard* since Aaliyah is Charlie's youngest sister so that would mean Charlie is a wizard while Billy is shape shifter thru his ancestor after he was a wizard and turned into a shape shifter due to a ancestor of his)_

"We're good, we're good listen I was hoping you can do me a favor," Sirius asked.

"Of course what do you want me to do Padfoot you know I'll do anything for family," Billy happily replied.

"I'm glad to hear that cousin listen I was hoping you can help me find a place to live in Forks, by the La Push I'm going to move in with Prongs, Mooney with our family if that's alright with you," Sirius explained.

"Of course there's a house up for sale not far from here it should be perfect for everyone it's just 3.4 miles away from here," Billy explained.

"Perfect do you think you can let Zane and the boys that I'm coming down there within a few weeks," Sirius comments.

"Of course I'll tell Zane and guys when do you think you'll drop by a visit it's been so long since we last catch up cousin," Billy comments.

"I know a lot has happen Bill ... it's even worst from the first war after we graduated from school," Sirius sadly says.

"Oh no what happen?" Billy worriedly asked.

"It's a long story when we get together I'll tell you about it alright," Sirius promised him.

"Alright so how's little Midnight doing I haven't seen her since she was only ... how old was she when she last visit us," Billy asked a bit confuse.

"She was about 14 turning 15 at the the time before it got serious Bill," Sirius comments.

"Oh right Ariel told me that she just got out of a relationship recently how is she doing?" Billy sadly asked about his niece.

"She's hanging in there for a few weeks until she started dating again this time it's with my god son," Sirius told him.

"Harry," Billy guessed.

"Oh no Harry is with Draco my nephew, well distant nephew for you thru Cissa you rememeber Cissa don't you?" Sirius asked.

Billy gasp "Of course I haven't seen lil Cissa since she was 15 I think I can't really remember when but, I always liked her how is she by the way?" he asked.

"She's good she has a son Draco short for Draconis I believe it means Dragon which it's very unique don't you think?" Sirius asked.

"Oh yes its very unique indeed how did you came up with the name Hermione anyway?" Billy asked.

"Ah... see Sakura was obsess of Shakespeare and thought of a beautiful name Hermione then added Sapphire Sakura Aaliyah Black," Sirius proudly replied.

Billy chuckled at his cousin's astics "I'm glad Hermione is doing good I hope to see her too when you guys move here," he explained.

"Actually that's why I'm calling dearest cousin ... you see ... we heard some dreadful news..." Sirius began to say with a serious tone which left Billy to sit up straight and interrupted him "Why is something wrong she's not hurt is she?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh no she's not hurt... physically yet... but, you remember Bellatrix Cissa's sister..." Sirius darkly says which left Billy to flinch; they weren't exactly close but, that all changed when she started to follow 'the dark lord' who are against the muggles, half bloods and blood traitors etc.

"Yeah I remember her .. what about her?" Billy asked.

"Well... during the war you remember the last time I told you about that before we lost in touch 2 yrs ago," Sirius comments.

"Yes I remember but, then we started reconnected thru owls post right I still got the owl you gave me which I love by the way," Billy replied.

"Glad to know but, yes she was captured in prison in Azkaban you know the same prison that I was acccused to kill James and Lily Potter because I was the secret keeper which wasn't true," Sirius comments.

"WHAT why would anyone think you would do such a thing you and James are practically blood brothers," Billy protested.

"I know but, not a lot of people knew this but, I told James and Lily that it'd be too obvious to be the secret keeper so they switched it Peter in the last minute who betrayed us where 'you know who' killed them that left Harry by himself living with the Durley's that was until I got full custody of Harry after his 3rd year which I got enough evidence that Peter was the one that betrayed us," Sirius explained with a spat on 'Peter's name.

Billy was silent for a moment that his eyes turned hard and cold.

"I see... and did you even get a trial when this event occurred?" Billy asked.

"Not even they just threw me in there from the past 12 yrs it was bloody awful but, anyway ... Bellatrix escaped from Azkaban when we all thought she got blown up thanks to Mia," Sirius began to say where Billy widen his eyes in shock "B-BBBB-BLOWN UP what do you mean blown up," he screamed as he heard footsteps heading inside which turns out to be his youngest son Jacob panting hard thinking something was wrong with his dad but, instead he saw his dad talking to someone with his eyes turned dark and cold.

"Yes blown up dearest cousin that's what I said when Harry informed me but, turns out it wasn't her it was her daughter which I didn't even know she had children by the way ...the point was it wasn't Bellatrix it was her daughter's Josephine body so now that she escaped she's out for revenge for her family killing's and blood pacifically against my daughter Mia's... and .. Harry's... since they both were the ones who did most of the fight in the war Bill," Sirius explained.

"Bloody hell," Billy blurted out _(a/n: I know Billy isn't from England but, you can thank his nephews Zane and his brothers when they're not saying that in front of children or else they'll be facing Ariel's wrath their sister)_

"I know that's what I said so now she won't stop killing any muggles to find my daughter ... which is where you come in Billy," Sirius replied.

"Of course what do you want me to do?" Billy asked who rapidly got up knowing he'd do anything to protect his niece then he noticed his son was there with a blank look which he seemed shocked and quickly added "Hold on Padfoot," he says.

"Alright," Sirius replied.

"Jake what's wrong?" I asked looking at my son.

Jake was panting breathing heavily "I thought something bad happen to you and I find you talking to someone." he says as he gave a hug warmly to his dad then turned serious "Never. ever. scare me like that again you nearly gave me a heart attack dad," he comments leaving me to blankly stare at my young son.

"Dully noted and son," I asked.

"Yeah dad," Jacob replied.

I felt a sly smirk grabbing some chores for him to do "Here's the chores that you need to do when you were away... " leaving him to drop his jaw in shock "Oh and son never run away without me knowing about it I had to find out from Quil and Embry about it since you nearly scared me ... I can't lose you son your all I have besides your sisters," I whispered.

"Sorry dad I didn't mean to worry you," Jacob whispered.

"I know ... but, you know what I really believe that you're going to find someone that will love you for you ... it just might take awhile to see that Jake," I quickly added.

"Thanks dad," Jacob replied as he headed upstairs as I went back to my phone call "Padfoot sorry about that I was just talking to my son." I told him.

"Thats alright how is Jake by the way I haven't seen him since he was just a baby," Sirius comment.

"He's good he just turned 17 recently so he's gonna graduate pretty soon which I'm proud of him to say the least," I told him proudly.

"That's great Billy I can't wait to see the graduation party," Sirius comments leaving me to laugh.

"Of course Padfoot it's never a party without you in it," I replied.

Sirius laughed "So anyway back to our conversation I was hoping you and the pack can watch over Mia while she's over there," he replied.

"Absolutely we'll be happy to watch over her Padfoot she's family and I would never let anything happen to her you have my word on that," I told him sincerely.

"Thanks Billy that means a lot ... she's my baby girl ... besides the twins I mean but, still I can't lose her ... she a replica of Sakura... except her eyes ... she has my eyes and hair color but, the rest is all Sakura," Sirius teared up knowing that he lost his wife 2 yrs ago due to cancer... it was heartbreaking which I knew how that felt.

"I know I feel the same way with my girls they look so much like their mother while Jake looks like me but, has his mother's eyes it really saddens me that she can't watch our kids grow up," I sadly replied.

"Me too... so what do you think Bill you think you and the boys will be able to do it," Sirius replied.

"Like I said we will be happy to do it Padfoot you have our word," I told him.

"Thanks Billy by the way she should be arriving less than 2 weeks at most we're just packing her things it took a lot and I mean a lot of convincing but, we managed to get her agree to go in hiding while we find Bellatrix whereabouts at least the ones who are currently in the auror's anyway," Sirius explained.

"That's understandable," I told him.

"This really means a lot to me Billy; I knew I can count on you I'll see you in a few weeks," Sirius told me.

"See you in a few weeks Padfoot," I comments as we bid 'goodbye' to each other.

 **[end of flashback]**

 **[current present back in London-Number 12 Grimmald Place...5 days later] ..**

 **Blaise's P.O.V.**

After Hermione blacked out everyone was worried sick about her that she hasn't work out from the past 2 days ago even though Madame Pomfrey told us that she'll be fine she's just been thru a lot from the past couple of days which I'm sure the stress is overwhelming her; I haven't left her side since so it's making me sick a bit.

"Hey B," a voice replied.

I recognized it as my best friend Draco; you see me and Draco knew each other since childhood thru our parents, after finding out that Granger (I mean Hermione) found out she was adopted 2 yrs ago and found out her real parents were... which was Sirius Black (who just happens to be Draco's uncle) while her birth mother was Sakura Aaliyah Jeannie Black 'nee Swan; her god father/uncle Charlie lives in the America; most pacifically in Forks, Washington it's a small town where Hermione grew up when she was a child until she moved to Britan London; it broke her heart when she had to say good bye to her friends.

"She still hasn't woke up yet?" Draco asked.

"No not yet," I whispered holding her hand closely as she was breathing slowly.

"She's just taking her sweet time to wake up huh," Draco playfully says.

"Yeah while the rest of us are bloody worried," I comments then turn to my best friend as I noticed his expression "What's wrong?" I asked.

Draco made a stressful sigh "Harry and I got an another argument again," he says.

"Again what's the argument this time?" I asked a bit shocked.

"The same subject as it was before... he doesn't want to go in hiding due to the fact he doesn't want to leave me behind which I told him that I won't be far behind since my crazy aunt is after these crazy loons but, I can't get him to agree he's a hard headed stubborn git," Draco grumbled.

"But he's your hard headed stubborn arse git," I teased him leaving him to twitch his mouth.

"Oh yes I know," Draco drawls comment.

"And you love him anyway and your only doing this because you love him just like he loves you," I argued back.

"I know that and I know he knows that he just won't bloody admit it," Draco grumbles.

"How do you think I feel," I argued back where he gave a raise eyebrow.

"You mean you haven't told her," Draco told me with a disbelief look.

"I would've if she didn't faint and black out due to the fact Weasley's been stressing her out non stop," I growled.

Draco nodded at this where we heard a painful groan where I perked up " _Cara_ _Mia_ ,I'm so glad your okay you nearly scared me to death" I whispered kissing her hand affectionately.

"Blaise," she groaned "W-what happen," she hoarse where I grab her a drink which she sipped slowly.

"Let's put it this way you fainted," Draco blurted out.

Hermione blinked her eyes dumbly "I-I did," she squeaked.

I nodded at this as I kissed her hand softly "You nearly scared me to death _Cara_ ," holding her close.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," she whispered while I nuzzled her neck thru her scent which calms me down.

"I'll uh leave you two alone," Draco comments feeling a third wheel at the moment as he headed to tell the others turning to Hermione "Oh and Mia," he says.

"Yeah.." she whispered.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," Draco replied with a serious tone.

"I'll try not too," she comments with a sad smile.

"Good and I'm glad your okay," Draco comments.

"Me too..." she whispered.

I climbed up in her bed as she laid her head against my chest "Cara ... I have to tell you something my little lioness," I starts to say.

"I have to go into hiding don't I ..." she whispered drawing circles around my buttons leaving me to twitch as I held my breath not wanting to be away from her as I knew it wouldn't take long to figure where I interrupted her"Yeah you do, as much as I don't want to agree we have to keep you safe c _ara mia_ I don't want to lose you especially since Bellatrix is out for blood for revenge especially with you," I told her looking down at my girlfriend.

"I don't want to lose you either Blaise ... why can't I just fight with you guys I can't just leave Harry... or my family ... you ... and the rest of my friends especially Elias he's still my baby," she argued back with an angry pout while I closed my eyes leaning my head against her forehead.

"Mia ... if you don't go into hiding she'll kill you guys ... especially you ... she won't stop killing innocent people and she's more crazy than before" I whispered leaving her to whimper.

"What about you... " she whispered.

"I'll come back to you Mia no matter what it's not like they can kill me and Drake since we're half veela's but, that's besides the point... and you don't have to worry about Elias he's gonna be under our watch," I told her.

"Blaise ... if anything happens to him I'll..." Hermione began to say where I cut her off by kissing her leaving her to moan where I growled on top of her giving her a quick kiss "Mione you know we would never. ever. let anyone hurt him you do know that right," playing with her hair as she pouted.

"I just... it's hard enough that I'm away from him from school... and if I'm away across the world he's gonna be so upset," she protested with a pout.

"I know love but, you guys will talk every day until the coast is clear that's when we'll apparate and he can live with us," I told her sincerity.

"Promise," she whispered.

"I promise... so ... what do you say ... will you go in hiding it's the only way _cara mia_ please... I can't lose you," I begged softly while she nuzzled against my neck whimpering as I kissed her slowly that we ended up making out on her bed with me hovering on top of her as I lifted her thigh against me that left me to growl "I'll even get Luna to come with you if that's what it takes," I quickly added.

"I love you," I cupped her face lovely.

"I love you too Blaise" she whispered as I kissed her again leaving us to making out once more.

 _(20 minutes later) ..._

"Okay...but, that doesn't mean I won't like it" she whispered leaving me to sigh in relief.

"You won't regret this love you'll be reunited with Elias soon with me not far behind," I told her with a small smile.

"If I do this ... I'm going to talk to Harry about it ... " she replied.

"Alright ... I'll go get him," I offered.

"Thanks Blaise," she whispered.

"Of course love," I began to say where I gave her a quick kiss "I love you Hermione Black you know that don't you," I quickly added which she nodded at this.

"I know and I love you too Blaise," she says giving me another kiss.

Once I went to fetch Harry he was already on his way to talk to Mione which I figured Drake told him where I noticed he was a bit flushed.

"Harry," I nodded at him.

"Blaise," he began to say nodding at this as he paused for a moment "I heard Mione woke up," he asked.

I nodded at this pointing at the door" She's in there she wants to talk to you," I told him.

"I figured as much," Harry comments with a stressful sigh "Blaise I still don't' think it's a good idea for me to go into hiding while you guys find Bellatrix she's more dangerous and crazy than before," he says.

"I know but, we'll get her Harry I promise," I told him with a vow.

"I hope so... well I'm going to talk to Mione this might take awhile," Harry replied.

"I figured as much which reminds me I need to make a few phone calls I'll be back soon," I told him leaving him to nod.

"Alright," Harry replied.

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

"Look Drake I'm not going into hiding and that's final," I argued back.

"But, Harry love it's-" Draco protested leaving me to kiss him hard which startled him as he blinked dumbly with a scowl.

"Now that's not fair love, you know I'm only doing this to protect you," Draco quickly added.

"I know which is why Luna is going with Mione instead of me ... once we capture them ... we'll get out of here," I told him with a tired sigh.

"Mia isn't going to like that," another voice replied which startled us as it was Blaise.

"What makes you think that?" Draco asked.

"Because she doesn't want to leave behind Harry or Elias since she's never away from him unless it was really necessary and ... I don't know what to do because I don't want to leave her behind her either but, it's the only way to keep her safe," Blaise sadly says.

I bit my lower lip knowing this "I know she won't like it but, it's the only way B she'll understand and it won't be long till they see each other again," Draco quickly added.

"I know that's not what's worrying me ... the fact that both Mia and Luna have to go into hiding ... I just don't want her to feel like we're abandoning her," Blaise whispered.

"She won't think that she knows the circumstances considering Bellatrix is after her knowing that she was the one that blown up her daughter ... she won't stop killing anyone until she finds Mione and I'm going to make sure she doesn't find her she would have to go thru me first," I growled as Draco kissed me on the shoulder.

"Makes two of us," Blaise replied.

I sighed rethinking what to say "So do we agree we're having Hermione in hiding until further notice ... which it's perfect since Forks, Washington is her home town there's hardly any supernatural down there anyway which it's perfect since Zane and the others are living down there so they'll be extra protected since they're trained for this kind of thing," I comments.

"True," Draco comments.

"Well it's a good thing that I already bought two houses and a cottage not far from La Push then isn't it?" another voice replied which just happen to be Sirius along with my parents.

"What do you mean you already bought a place down in Forks?" I asked all confuse.

"I already called ahead of time since I got a cousin who lives there; a distant cousin but, we're very close to one another when we were about your age but, lost in touch after the first war so I found his number and called him up where he told me there's two houses that's in sale along with a cottage which I bought it instantly so it shouldn't be problem for us to stay since I told him the situation at hand since he knows that we're wizards and everything," Sirius comments.

"That's great ... just one problem," I whispered.

"What?" my dad asked all confuse.

"Who's going with Mione I wanted to double check with everyone before we make our decision so I can tell her the plan," I replied holding my breath.

"Well... it's a good thing I arrived just in time," another voice dreamy which was Luna.

"Luna," we greeted her which she returned.

"I already got it approved with Kingsley and he agreed with the plan the less anyone knows the better which is why I made sure that no one knows about our whereabouts... and I'm going to be accompany with Mione since I lost my daddy thru the raid of death eaters during the war... I need to move on with my life and this is the only way to do it," Luna calmly says before sitting down next to Neville.

"Good that's good ... " Blaise replied nodding to himself "What about Elias and Teddy we can't leave them here with Bellatrix on the loose who knows what she can do?" he asked.

"They'll come with Luna and Mia where they go in hiding in Forks, Washington which it's perfect since that's where Mia grew up as a child before she moved to England we have friends who live there as well," Remus offered knowing he needed his son and grandson safe.

"What about Neville and Susan are they gonna go with you guys?" I asked confuse.

"We are but, not for awhile I want to wait till the baby is born," another voice replied which was Neville.

"What about you mom and dad?" I asked.

"We'll be leaving in a week sweetheart which Sirius lends us one of the houses for us to stay in so it shouldn't be a problem for us," mom replied sweetly.

"That's great once we capture every death eater we'll give them Dementor's Kiss as punishment as far as I know they don't deserve to live," I quickly added.

"I'm sure that's a sensible punishment son but, for now we have to figure out how to get Hermione to agree into hiding with Luna with Elias and Teddy no less without her feeling like we're abandoning her no less she's already emotional after losing her parents which turns out to be her god parents portraying as her parents ... Gerald and Aaliyah no less... no wonder they smelled familiar to me when I first met them but, we need to figure out something," Remus replied.

"Oh I don't think you'll have any trouble uncle Remus," Luna asked dreamly.

"Really why do you say that Luna?" Remus asked.

"Well because Hermione is already in the room of course," Luna comments which we whip splashed facing the doorway where Hermione weakly leaned against the door frame where Blaise's quick reflexes he carried her to the couch.

"Love you shouldn't be out of bed," Blaise scolded at her knowing how worried sick he is with her.

Hermione gave a small smile"I know Blaise but, I got worried that Harry didn't come so I thought I come to him," she says leaving me to slap myself on the forehead; I knew I forgot something.

"Sorry Mione," I half smiled sheepishly which she waved it off as she steadied herself holding her hands together as she continued to talk "It's fine Harry so what's the plan?" she asked leaving us to widen our eyes in horror where she quickly "It's not hard to put 2 to 2 together Harry," she explained.

Everyone looked at me while my parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks not wanting to deal with her scary wrath by leaving us to talk by ourselves; only me, Blaise, Draco, Neville and Luna in the room.

"Guys..." Hermione replied all confuse.

"Mione... you can't be thinking your going to stay and fight with us are you?" I asked knowing how she won't agree to this no doubt.

"Of course I am there's no way I'm leaving your side Harry hell we fought in the war for goodness sake's," Hermione argued back.

I sighed pinching my nose in annoyance knowing she wouldn't agree but, Blaise beat me to it "Mia the decision is already made ... we were just waiting for the right time to tell you the truth ... you and Luna are to go into hiding," he explained.

"What? No I won't do it I won't leave you Blaise ... you can't make me not when it's without my consent," Hermione gape at her boyfriend.

"Don't blame Blaise on this we all agreed to it Mia," Draco quickly added defending his best friend leaving her to gape at her cousin too.

"Even you Nev," she whispered.

"Sorry Mione ... I don't want you to get hurt your practically my sister," Neville whispered.

"You're all mad if you think I'm going to be the damsel in distress you got another coming and agree to this since I fought in the war just like you guys and I'm pretty sure my dad would've agreed?!" Hermione protested on this and before I can speak up Sirius (my god father) cleared his throat giving me a look.

"Actually princess... I did it was my idea which left everyone to agree to this with the exception of your brothers and sister anonymously the decision is made you and Luna are both going while bringing Elias and Teddy along to keep them safe as well," Sirius comments.

"But, but, but, daddy" she began to say where Sirius gave her a serious look "I'm sorry princess but, it's decided... I know it's last minute but, after everything we been thru and Bellatrix on the loose she won't stop killing muggles or anyone for that matter until she finds you ...I won't lose you not to her ... I almost lost you so many times at the war ... and I'm not planing on losing you now," Sirius explained leaving her to whimper.

"There's no way I'm leaving Harry or anyone else for that matter they need me ... especially Elias and Teddy who's going to watch over them," Hermione argued back who rapidly got up I might add.

"I had a feeling you would say that princess," Sirius began to say giving us a look to give them to talk which I was about to protest but, he gave a stern look where I had a defeated sigh so I went to the library with Draco and Blaise to come up with a battle plan to find Bellatrix since we found some clues that she might be "Mione the decision is final I'm sorry," he pleaded after her.

"I don't believe this ...I won't do it you can't make me daddy," Hermione yelled at him stomping to her room where Sirius gave a tired sigh "I got her... Mooney... " he says leaving Remus to nod at this; that's when I saw how betrayed on her face where I gave mouth her _'I'm sorry'_ where she continued her blinking her tears turning away to her room with Sirius not far behind her "Princess hold on a second," he calls after her.

Draco noticed how guilty and sad I felt where he comforted me "We're doing this for her own good love ... we both agreed to it .. even though I don't want you to fight with us either but, Bellatrix won't stop looking for her if she stays here...including Luna with both Elias and Teddy no less we have to do this it's the only way," he explained in whisper tones.

"I know Drake as much as I don't want to agree to this but, I need her and Luna to be safe along with Elias and Teddy no doubt I don't know what I do if anything happens to her ... I'll never forgive myself... Dray " I began to say as I leaned against the counter leaning my head against his shoulder "I just ... I don't want her to resent and hate me for this ... for going along with the plan behind her back," I whispered.

"She won't she maybe stubborn but, she'll understand love she knows we love her and doing this for her saftey as much as cares for us too," Draco whispers.

 **Sirius P.O.V. (a.k.a. Padfoot)**

"Hermione... love..." I began to say knocking on her door knowing she locked it behind her where I heard a muffle voice "Go away," where I leaned against the door "Princess please... " I pleaded at her where I heard the door unlock as she turned away from me giving me a dark betrayal look which left me to shudder giving in the fact she looks exactly like my late wife Sakura.

"I know your mad," I starts to say which in response she gave a dark _'I'm not talking to you daddy,'_ look.

"How could you... just let them agree to this plan daddy... " she whispered blinking her tears as she wiped her tears quickly that left me to soften.

"Oh Mia... my little Mia what am I going to do with you," I began to say giving her a comfort her as she made a silent sob "Do you really think I want you to die baby girl ... I will never forgive myself if anything happen to you ... both Gerald and Liyah did their part being your parents from the past 16 yrs ... after learning that your my baby girl ... my youngest ... I won't let my crazy lunatic of a cousin kill you Mia ... please... reconsider this ... it's for yours and Luna's safety along with Elias and Teddy no less... they need you Mia ... you're the mama bear towards them ..." I explained in whisper tones.

"I don't want to leave you daddy ... what if you got hurt," she hoarse replied.

"Nothing is going to happen to me we got everything we need to kill her Mione besides... I know you're not liking the plan now but, Bellatrix won't stop killing people especially muggles so it's very dangerous for both you and Luna ... no less ... " I began to say as she lowered her head down as I slowly lifted her chin to look at me "Mia I know you don't want to agree to this plan but, I already don't agree to the fact Harry is going to fight with us since she's also after him but, he insisted ... stubborn git got it from both your uncle James and aunt Lily don't tell him I said that," I quickly added leaving her to giggle where I smiled at this "See I always got you to smile for me princess," I explained.

"I suppose..." she starts to say looking ahead for a moment.

"You and Harry are the main reasons why she's out for revenge and we all cared about especially me and Harry since we both love you with the rest of the lot we're family Mia, it's bad enough we lost your mother thru ...cancer," I began to say in a hoarse whisper where she slowly nodded at this "I can't lose you too ... it's been so hard without her not being here especially with Ariel's wedding coming up .. it's breaks my heart that she won't be able to see it with us watching our future grandchildren in the future but, I hope you won't get married soon your still young," I explained as she chuckled as she held onto me in a hug.

"Okay daddy... I'll-I'll do it... " she whispers leaving me to hug her in return "I love Blaise daddy since our relationship gotten really serious and decided to announce our relationship in public but, after what happen with Ronald..." she starts to say which left me to growl at that git "It's still early for us but, I'll let you know if we do though since he has to ask your permission to ask my hand in marriage daddy," she explained.

"Good ... and you know your one of the main people that Harry cares about as a sister including me and the rest of the us we just didn't know how to tell you ... but, we also anonymously agreed to the plan that it would be best that you go to Forks Washington in hiding with Luna; both me and Mooney will bring Elias and Teddy will come with you both seeing it's not a good place to raise kids here at this rate with the amount of death eaters on the loose," I starts to say where I paused for a moment "And I figured you wouldn't want to leave both Elias and Teddy here so we agreed that you girls bring them with you," I quickly added.

"Thank you daddy." Hermione whispered knowing how overprotective she is with Elias and Teddy who considers her as a mother since she's the mama bear to the kids.

"Of course and as much as I don't want you to date boys ... I can tell you and Blaise both love each other," I began to say pausing for a moment holding her close into my lap "I just want you to be happy princess and I can see he makes you very happy since I love that kid who's good for my daughter," I explained.

"Thank you daddy that means a lot coming from you," she whispered.

"Of course I'll support both you and Harry along with the rest of my children oh before I forget Zane and the others are going to meet you and Luna at the airport with the boys tomorrow morning alright," I explained sadly to my youngest daughter.

She bit her lower lip pausing for a moment with a hug which I returned leaving me to smile laying my chin on top of her head "That soon... daddy," leaving me to nod at this where she continued to talk "As much as I don't want to agree to this ... I'll... I'll do it ... for both Elias and Teddy along with everyone's sake since I know you guys just want me and Luna to be safe along with the boys... daddy," she whispered.

I made a sly smirk "I knew you eventually agree to this now dry those tears," wiping her tears giving me a small smile "You and Luna got a lot of packing to do while the rest of us take you the airport tonight instead of tomorrow since we're already packed for both Teddy and Elias in case this were to happen," I replied.

"Thank you daddy," she whispered.

"Of course," I began to say giving her a hug "You know I'm only doing this to protect you love ... you're always gonna be my little girl just like AJ while Zane with your brothers will always be my boys any parent would do anything to protect their cubs which includes you princess" I replied.

"I know daddy and we'll always be your little girl," Hermione smiled.

"Exactly now come on let's get eat dinner huh?" I offered.

"Okay," she whispered as we headed to the kitchen where everyone got quiet where I quickly added "She agreed to the plan," leaving them to sigh in relief where I also added "By the way everyone instead of leaving tomorrow ... we're leaving later tonight ... it's better than later don't you think? We'll pack quickly before we head off I already got the port key set for us we should leave before midnight at the latest," I explained leaving them to widen in shock about to protest but, I gave them a glower dark look which shut them up.

"I think that's a good idea," Luna comments.

"Are-are you sure Sirius," Harry says with a concern look.

"I'm positive the better they leave now than tomorrow ...since we both know how overprotective a mama bear she is with the twins along with Elias and Teddy no less," I explained.

"Sounds good Padfoot," James says (a.k.a. Prongs) with a smile with a nod.

"I thought so too," I told him sitting next to him while Lily is on the other side of him.

Harry nodded at this as he grab a dinner roll we got interrupted by Fred and George who were dropping off Elias and Teddy (my grandson and nephew) who smiled heading to Hermione _(a/n: both Elias and Teddy are both 3 yrs old and already can talk-they're both smart thanks to Hermione teaching them early by reading them bedtime stories every night)_

"Hi mama," Elias greeted Hermione who happily carried him to her lap.

"Hi auntie Min'nie," Teddy greeted her.

"Hi baby, hey teddybear did you guys have fun with your uncle Fred and uncle George at their shop," Hermione asked them.

"Uh huh it wus rully fun," "Especially since thy showed us new stuff at their shup," Elias and Teddy both told us their day at the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes leaving us to chuckle.

"That's great baby," Herimone smiled as she noticed Harry who hasn't lifted his head to see this where she continued to talk "Harry," she asked.

"Hm..." Harry began to say who was playing with his food sulky sadly "I forgive you," she says leaving him to look up quickly.

"What?" He asked.

"I said I forgive you ... as much as I don't want to agree .. your only doing this to protect me ... and I guess I forget that sometimes," Hermione whispered.

"No I'm sorry ... I should've just told you-" Harry began to say where Hermione hushed him "No it's my fault ...as much as I don't want to agree ... it's better than me going alone... at least I got Luna and the boys leaving with me so that way we'll be safe together for your sake since Forks, Washington is my home town before I moved to England so it's perfect for us to stay there," she explained which left Harry to sigh in relief knowing I'd eventually soften her up.

"I'm glad you agreed to this Mione we're only this to protect you," Tonks whispered.

"I know... and I'll protect both Elias and Teddy with Luna with my life if I have too," Hermione whispered looking down at Elias who was eating his PB&J sandwich in small pieces thanks to her help leaving Tonks to nod at this.

"I know as much as I don't want to be away from my baby boy .. Remus and I both talked about it along with my mum she's more than capable of agreeing to this after all once we pack everything up we'll be joining you in Forks in no time since I'm carrying twins it's gonna be a bit hard so I'm going to use the floo network for it," Tonks quickly added knowing that I told Mione the plan.

Hermione nodded at this as both Teddy and Elias looked at their mum/god mother's talk to one another and started eating their food which she helped cut the meats into small pieces for her god son with her adopted son as they discussed that they're going to make sure that no one but, them knows where they are.

 **(later that night well morning-midnight to be exact)**

"Daddy I'm going to miss you," Hermione whispered after she said her good byes to her 'boyfriend' Blaise after they exchange 'I love you' to one another, her cousin Draco and best friend Harry despite how she didn't want too she's trying to be strong for her son's and god son's sake along with Luna and her friends who she considers as family.

"I know princess I'm going to miss you too but, it won't be long till we arrive there okay," I whispered giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay... just .. be careful daddy," she whispered.

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

"We will princess it's you we're worried about," Sirius whispered giving a kiss on both his daughter and grandson.

"I love you daddy," Hermione whispered.

"I love you too princess," Sirius whispered holding back his tears knowing he's doing the right thing by sending his daughter (Hermione), Luna, Teddy (Harry's and Hermione's god son) and Elias (his grandson), away into hiding in Forks, Washington; it's gonna be hard but, it's the only thing he can think of; he can't imagine what his crazy cousin is going to do where his cousin Cissa short for Narcissa gave him a comfort on his shoulder.

"I know it's hard but, it's the only way," Narcissa whispered.

"Yeah I know ... I just didn't think it would be bloody hard... Cissa she's my little girl," Sirius choked thru his tears.

"I know you don't think I feel the same about my Draco ... he means well but, I know he would want us to be safe too," Narcissa explained.

Sirius nodded at this "Come on we gotta go we don't want to stay too long in one place," he offered leaving her to agree as they all apparate to their hiding spot which isn't it in Number 12 Grimmald Place anymore which would be obvious so they apparate to Blaise family vacation house in Italy which they'll stay low for awhile until they capture every death eater in the process.

"Ready to go Miabee," Roman comments as they both nodded holding the boys secured closely in their baby pouch as they followed him inside "Hold onto me boys and don't let go alright," he gently told his nephews leaving them to nod at this "See you later dad," "Be careful son," "I will and we'll see you soon," with a wave which he gave him a manly hug before they went on separated ways.

"We're ready when you are," Hermione replied leaving him to grin.

"Well then shall we ladies," Roman grins as he offered both his arms which left them to giggle as the boys who curiously stared at their god mothers/mother along with their uncle.

 **(back at the airplane-London, England to Forks, Washington)**

"Are you alright Mione?" Luna whispered.

Hermione looked at her both son and god son who were soundly asleep against both her's and Luna's chest along with Roman who slept in the other side of Hermione by the asle seat as Luna requested she gets the window seat which Roman didn't mind about it neither did Hermione "Yeah it's just a bit hard Luna ...I'm just glad I have you guys with me" she whispered.

"We're only doing this to protect you Mione besides I always wanted to travel to America," Luna replied then paused for a moment "Tell me Mione why do muggles name a city after a utensil?" she asked all confuse which left Hermione to laugh; it's been awhile since she laughed.

"I'm not sure Luna but, I do know that both my uncles live there along with my cousin and a few friends that I grew up with are there so it won't be long till we see them," Hermione says.

"How long is this flight gonna take anyway?" Luna asked.

"11 hrs ... it's a good thing that Drake and Blaise aren't with us or else they would've complained about it," Hermione replied leaving the girls to giggle.

"Of course you know how Draco is," Luna told her while Hermione yawned shaking her head and quickly added "Why don't you sleep you look really tired Mione," she says.

Hermione blinked her eyes "Yes I suppose that's best, wake me up when we get there Luna," she says.

"Of course," Luna comments where not long she started to feel drowsy so the girls end up falling asleep half of the plane ride.

 **~*~End of Chapter Two~*~**

 **And dooooooooooone so what do you guys think? I know it took awhile to finish this chapter but, I'm finally done and working on the next two chapters but, not until tomorrow since today I'm heading to San Deigo. If you have any questions let me know and I'll answer them when I get a chance.**


End file.
